Unfinished Business
by DigiQueen-Sinceramon
Summary: AU KAIHIL Hilary is new in town and she moves in with her friend Mariam. She meets Kai, a boy who trains her and Hilary ends up falling for him! But, he's a ghost so she tries to help him find out who killed him in return.
1. The Celestial Emblems

Digi: My new ficcy!! Unfinished Business! Hehe.. anyways, I hope this is original, well I know some fics where a character is dead and blah blah but I'm trying to make mines different.. well everyone wants their ficcy to be different.. but anyways heres a complete summary!  
  
**Hilary moves into Kai's old house with her old friend Mariam. After recieving her own beyblade she meets a stranger; a young man that soons teaches her the ways of the world. But what happens if this young man happens to be a ghost? Will Hilary fall in love with a spirit or a mortal?  
**  
Oh yeah, she goes to school in this fic (and its AU) and she's basically new so she doesn't know a lot of people. Hilary is like sixteen in this fic and Mariam is eighteen. Characters are going to be OOC so sorry!! I don't own anything so on with the story!

**Don't own nothing. At all. Blah.. yeah..**  
  
vXv  
  
Hilary walked into the big house quietly. Mariam had already told her that she would be there so she put her luggage down and looked around the house. It was pretty empty but she would fill it up with furniture soon enough. She soon walked upstairs.  
  
It was an eerie yet serene walk up the long stairs. On the walls, to the right, had many pictures of flowers and ponds. Hilary knew right away they belonged to her friend because she was the one who had given it to her. The brunette smiled as she reached the last step.  
  
"Mariam? Hello?" She called out to the three open empty rooms in front of her. "Where are you?"  
  
She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around. She saw nothing! Hilary shrieked and ran downstairs and outside into the backyard. Atleast it was in the afternoon or Hilary would be out on the streets right now, still running.  
  
Then she heard a humming noise come from the other side of the pond so she walked on the bridge and saw Mariam! The young girl sighed in relief then ran over to her friend to give her a big hug.  
  
"There you are! I was looking for you then decided to come here.. so what are you doing?" Hilary asked as she sat next to her.  
  
"Hey," She smiled as she picked up a blade of grass and then made it fall into the pond. "I was just thinking. So did the house scare you?"  
  
"No, no way.."  
  
Mariam laughed. "I heard you scream, liar."  
  
"Oh well.. anyways we should buy some furniture for the house to make it less scary."  
  
"Don't worry, already got that taken care of, they're coming in an hour."  
  
"Really? Oh well, can you help me unpack my stuff?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." Mariam said as she helped her friend up and they both walked inside the house.  
  
**One week later..  
**  
"Hilary, wake up! Get ready to go to school!"  
  
"I'm almost done!" Hilary replied as she tried to get her skirt on. Once she was done, she walked out of her room and ran downstairs. She walked past Mariam who was sitting on the red exotic couch. "Don't you go to college or something?" Hilary smiled.  
  
"Hey, I have a job and I pay the bills and.."  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry." The brunette interrupted as she then walked into the kitchen. She then ate some leftover noodles and then walked out of the house. "I'm gonna be home a little late so make sure you have your key and lock the door!" Mariam called out as Hilary nodded.  
  
So they lived in a house thats haunted..  
  
_FLASHBACK  
_  
"You live on Dainichi street?"  
  
"Yup." Hilary smiled.  
  
"Okay, which house?" Mariah asked as she was writing the information down on a piece of paper.  
  
"3467."  
  
Her pink-haired friend gasped and looked at her wide-eyed. "R-really?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Okay, sit down for this," She said as the brunette did as she was told. "There was this boy named Kai that went to this school and Julia had a huge crush on him. Then like two months ago in January he was found dead in his own house. No one knows who did it though and no one found the weapon so the case is left unsolved. A lot of people say it was Julia because he wouldn't return her feelings or whatever. But Kai had a lot of enemies so I think it could be anyone."  
  
Mariah paused a bit then looked out the window. "A month ago someone moved into his house and like on the walls of Kai's old room it said 'RB' in blood! It scared the owner so much that they decided to move but that's not all, see a lot of other freaky stuff happened but they still lived there like their stuff mysteriously disappeared, you would find a rose on you sometimes, and like outside, where Kai usually trained, once in a while you would see HIM!"  
  
"RB? What does 'RB' mean?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "People say it mean't Ryuu Bakemono because that's the gang he was in."  
  
"Wow.."  
  
"I can't believe he's dead though, I remember all the times we shared with him.. Well I didn't really share any with him but he was pretty nice.. in a way.."  
  
"So, he was found dead in his own house? Which room did he die in?"  
  
"Let's see there were three floors.. -"  
  
"Three floors? We have two floors.."  
  
"Oh, didn't you know? They have a secert attic and another secert room which is under the house so I guess it counts as a floor."  
  
"Do you know where the secert room is?"  
  
"Nope, no one knows 'cept Kai himself. But let me see... he was found dead in the middle room on the second floor, I think.."  
  
Hilary sighed in relief, thank goodness that wasn't her room..  
  
"It was the the room on the right, Mariah." Mathilda said, opening one eye and looking at them.  
  
Then Hilary's eyes widened. Why lord? Why??  
  
The two pink-haired girls could tell from Hilary's expression that that room was hers now.  
  
"Woah, good luck." Mathilda said sincerely as she patted her shoulder.  
  
Hilary sighed and looked out the window. Some spirits aren't bad right..?  
  
_END FLASHBACK_  
  
"Hey Hilary!"  
  
The brunette turned around and smiled at the person running toward her. "Hey Kenny!"  
  
Kenny was now in front of her, panting heavily. "So you have a date to the dance yet?"  
  
"There's gonna be a dance soon?"  
  
"Yeah, in two weeks."  
  
"Oh, well I don't have to worry.. I think I'll find one soon. What about you, you going with anyone?"  
  
Kenny quickly blushed and started to mumble inaudibly. "Uh, well.."  
  
Hilary laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's okay Kenny, you don't have to tell me. Anyways, I'll see you at lunch!" With that she left and ran inside the big building.  
  
"I don't want to tell you though, I want to ask you.." The brunette mumbled as he slowly walked up the steps into the school.  
  
"Hey Cheif!"  
  
"Hey Tyson." Kenny responded as he approached Tyson's locker.  
  
"Kenny, was that girl that just ran past here a friend of yours?" Ray asked, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, actually. Why?"  
  
"Mariah just told me that she lives in Kai's old house."  
  
"Psh, she won't last three months there." Tyson mumbled, trying to fit his backpack into his locker.  
  
"Actually Tyson, Hilary's doing pretty well there. I mean sometimes she stays alone at the house.."  
  
"Okay whatever but -"  
  
The bell then rang.  
  
"Get to class!"  
  
"We're goin'!"  
  
**Class 5; Tyson Hilary Ray Max**  
  
'He just died and everyone knows its not suicide; he wouldn't just kill himself, would he? Rr.. I know he wouldn't! Gary was probably the one who killed him, that idiot never liked him anyway.. Yeah! It was Gary!' Tyson thought angrily with his head on the desk and his eyes glaring at the young man, which was Gary, in front of him.  
  
"Alright, which one of you kids know the problem?" Their teacher asked lazily. "Yes, Hilary. What is it?"  
  
Hilary? Hilary's in this class? 'Wonder where she is..' The bluette thought, looking around the room. Then he realized that she sat right next to him.  
  
"Correct, now Emily do you know what number two is?"  
  
The orange-haired girl focused her eyes onto the board then her workbook. "23.41."  
  
"Yahoo, now class.." He began to talk more but Tyson wasn't listening, he was busy studying Hilary's features.  
  
'Gosh, she's so ugly..'  
  
"What?" Hilary asked, once she finally noticed him staring at her.  
  
"Nothing." He said, turning his head. Then he slowly turned his head again to look at her and he threw some small paperballs at her to get her attention.  
  
"Kami, what?!" She muttered angrily before throwing one at him.  
  
"Jeez, no need to get all upset!"  
  
"Well, no need to throw stupid paperballs at me!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"I don't either!"  
  
"Then why are you yelling if you don't care?!"  
  
"Because you started it!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Both of you kids, be quiet!"  
  
"Mind your own business!" They both yelled back then Hilary realized what she said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it sir!" She apologized as she bowed down.  
  
"Hm, teachers pet.." Tyson muttered then Hilary glared angrily at him.  
  
"I'd rather be one than a lazy good-for-nothing jerk!"  
  
"Lazy?! I get A's! And to get my A's I have to study! Studying isn't laziness!"  
  
"So?! I get straight A's!"  
  
"Well, I"m workin' on it!"  
  
"Students, please! Sit down!!"  
  
They still continued on arguing.  
  
"DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"  
  
That got their attention.  
  
"I can't get detention! I'm.. I'm me!" Hilary said. (Haha, sorry if it sounds OOC but I got that from Jimmy Neutron where like that dude said, you can't kick me out.. I'm me.)  
  
"If I get detention then you should get it too! After all you deserve it!"  
  
"I deserve it?! You earn it!"  
  
Tyson ignored her, for now. "Teach, I have to go practice beyblading! I can't stay after school with you and her!"  
  
"What, got nothing else to say to me?"  
  
"Listen you! I'm saving up my energy for something more important!"  
  
"Oh, you know I won."  
  
"Nu-uh! I won!"  
  
"Tyson just lose gracefully like a man." Max said; who was sitting three seats away from him.  
  
"I didn't lose and I won't!"  
  
"Be a gentlemen and just say you lost and take her detention time as well." Ray said, who was sitting next to Max.  
  
"Wow, your friends sure are nice.. Unlike you!"  
  
"Yeah.. some friends.." Tyson mumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
Then the bell rang, thank the lord.  
  
"Finally," The older man mumbled under his breath. "Anyways, Hilary and Tyson! Detention after school! If you're not going to show up then you shall have it tomorrow for two hours! Class, no homework!"  
  
Hilary walked angrily through the halls. 'That jerk.. Just wait when I be better than him at something.. then he might respect me! I don't even care if its a little!'  
  
"Hilary!"  
  
The brunette turned around and smiled at the pinkette running up to her. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey! So how was class?" She asked as they walked to lunch.  
  
"Awful! Do you know who Tyson is? Yeah well we were arguing the whole time and now I have detention because of him!"  
  
Mariah chuckled. "That sure sounds like him.."  
  
"Hey, wait.. I remember him saying something about beyblading.."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's the champ, well at this school anyway."  
  
Hilary smiled evilly. "Maybe I could try to be better than him!"  
  
"Alright but he's pretty hard to beat. So good luck.."  
  
"But first I have to get a beyblade.. where do you buy one?"  
  
"You don't have one? I don't think they sell them here anymore.. I go find out and I'll tell you after your detention." Mariah smiled as they entered the lunch room.  
  
Hilary looked around the big room. The walls had a sort of mural on it, a mural of the four guardians; the tiger, the tortise, the phoenix and the dragon. They each had their own area on the ceiling.  
  
The dragon had the east and its background was a green spring field that was also next to water. The phoenix was south, its background was of a summer day and the phoenix was sitting next to red flowers as the birds fire grew. The tiger was in the west and he had a fall autumn scene behind him. And the tortise was in the north side of the ceiling with the winter wonderland.  
  
The rest of the walls were a normal light blue and outside the windows was a garden where students could eat outside if they wanted to.  
  
"The four celestial emblems.." Hilary mumbled before looking back at the students in front of her. Where would she sit today? Hey, where did Mariah run off to?  
  
Hilary looked around the cafeteria and saw Mariah sitting next to Ray and she was smiling and laughing. So the young girl casually walked over there and sat next to her pink-haired friend.  
  
"So Mariah, do you?"  
  
"Nope." The pinkette smiled.  
  
"So, you wanna-"  
  
"Sure." She interrupted.  
  
Ray smiled at the pink-haired girl. "Alright, I'll be sure to see you." With that he walked away into the lunchline.  
  
"What's that about?" Hilary asked with a sly smile.  
  
"He asked me to the dance."  
  
"Really?! You're so lucky! Ray is nice and cute.."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
A black-haired girl across from the two girls looked at them. "You're the new kid right?"  
  
"Uh, sorta.." Hilary said.  
  
"And you live in Kai's old house?"  
  
Hilary simply nodded.  
  
"Heh, good luck trying to survive." Then she walked away either to go eat lunch or sit with her friends.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh, that's just Queen, don't mind her.. she just gossips a lot and is a real biatch."  
  
"I see, so you don't like her?"  
  
"Nope but hey, I wanna introduce you to my friend that wasn't here last week. See they were at a camping trip.." Mariah said, pulling the girls wrist to another table.  
  
"Hey Mariah! I'm back!" A girl with blue hair said as her friend approached her.  
  
"Hey Ming-Ming! Hilary this is Ming-Ming, Ming-Ming, Hilary."  
  
"Hiya!" The bluette said happily.  
  
"Hi, I like your hair."  
  
"Oh thanks!"  
  
"C'mon Hilary, theres more people to meet that weren't here last week.."  
  
"Bye bye!" Ming-Ming called out to them.  
  
The two simply waved in response.  
  
"Is she always happy?"  
  
The pinkette laughed. "Most of the time. Oh look, theres Brooklyn and Raul! Hey guys!"  
  
Hilary looked to where her friend was waving at and her jaw dropped. They must've been the most beautiful men she ever saw.  
  
"Hey Mariah, who's your friend?" An orange-haired boy asked.  
  
"This is Hilary, alright Brooklyn is the orange-haired boy and Raul is the red-head one. Raul's older sister is Julia."  
  
"By a few minutes.." Raul mumbled.  
  
Brooklyn grabbed Hilary's hand and kissed it. "How do you do?"  
  
Hilary smiled, they were cute!  
  
"My friend Mathilda likes Raul.." Mariah whispered in her ear.  
  
'Darn..' The brunette thought.  
  
"Anyways we'll be seeing you guys soon! Now Hilary, we get to meet Emily, she's dating Tala and he's like a bad boy. You don't want to mess with him. Let's see where is she.."  
  
"She's over there." Hilary pointed to a girl with orange-hair standing in line next to a boy with red hair. The brunette remembered that Emily was in her last class.  
  
"Emily!!" The two then walked over to her and the Mariah gave Emily a big hug.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Alright, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is -"  
  
"Hilary right?"  
  
"Yeah." The brunette nodded and Emily smiled.  
  
"Yup, I remember you arguing with Tyson."  
  
Hilary sweatdropped and shook Emily's hand. "Please to meet you too!"  
  
Emily chuckled then Tala pulled her closer to her. "Well, we'll be seeing you!"  
  
As the two girls walked away Hilary couldn't help but think why would someone like Tala go out with someone like Emily? I mean Tala, to her, looked rude, mean, and cocky and Emily seemed pretty nice and happy..  
  
"Opposites attract." Mariah said, as if reading Hilary's mind.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Opposites attract, see last year they hated eachother then like they had to do this baby project together and she told me that they started to understand eachother little by little and then boom they started making out then going out."  
  
"Aw.." The brunette smiled, she loved those type of couples. Then the two sat back down next to Ming-Ming and talked for a while.  
  
**Later that school day..**  
  
"So Ray, did you do it?"  
  
"Yeah.." He sounded ashamed.  
  
"Hah! I knew you would! Anyways you know what to do."  
  
Ray nodded. "Break it off before it happens."  
  
"Good boy. Now let's see if he comes after ya, just tell me and I'll beat him for you!" The other dude laughed.  
  
Ray couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Damn blackmail..  
  
"Hey Rick.. I don't think this is such a good idea.."  
  
"What? Backin' up now? Feh, just think what will happen when I -"  
  
"Okay, nevermind." Ray said quickly.  
  
Rick smirked then walked away, laughing to himself. The other boy just sat down, thinking to himself.  
  
**After detention...**  
  
Hilary walked home, humming a little tune she learned in music. She was trying to figure out what Ray and this Rick guy were talking about. Yes, she was there. See she was trying to get to her class but she still didn't know the whole school so she was pretty much lost. Then she stumbled onto a dark unused hallway, she was about to turn back but heard someone's voices. Sure, eavesdropping is bad but she couldn't help it! Hilary had to be nosy!  
  
And she's sorta glad she was, even if she almost got caught. But she had no clue what they were talking about. What did Ray do today?  
  
Hm..  
  
Anways as she was still thinking she walked up to her home and unlocked the door. Mariam wasn't here, as usual, so she cooked herself some food then walked upstairs to finish her homework.  
  
Eventhough this house was creepy, she still liked it, she got used to it. So Hilary walked into her light purple room and put her bag next to her white desk. She sat on her matching white bed, with purple sheets and white pillows, while also eating her piece of bread.  
  
Hilary looked out the big window to the left of her and smiled. Today was such a nice day! You could still hear birds chirping! What's better than that?  
  
The brunette smiled then walked over to her mini sofa, where she put her little Hello Kitty plushie.  
  
"I wonder how you work beyblades.." Hilary said to herself as she picked up her plushie. "What if I can't work one and lose in every battle I get in?!"  
  
Earlier today Mariah and Emily explained what a beyblade was and what a bit-beast was as well.  
  
"How do you get bitbeasts??"  
  
Then Hilary's window suddenly burst open and a strong wind came through it.  
  
"What the?!" The young girl looked out the window and thought she saw a male about her age with beautiful grayish hair. "Wow.." She whispered as she saw him training with some sort of device.  
  
Hilary was so curious to who it was and what he was doing that she quickly ran downstairs and walked out the backyard. "Hello?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hm.." The brunette walked over to where he was training and looked around. She could've sworn she saw this thing that his device was spinning on. Hilary moved some of the flowers and grass away to see a little beyblade stadium but of course she didn't know that with her knowledge of beyblade.  
  
But what was more surprising was that she saw something in the middle of it. Something that caught her eye.. something pink.  
  
Hilary picked up the thing and looked at it carefully. "What's this?"  
  
vXv  
  
Digi: Wow! How was that? Good I hope!! I am so sorry that most of the characters are soooo OOC but like, I have no idea how most of them act but all the people I metioned here are not my characters, they are real beybladers and you can go see what they look like on !  
  
Crickets chirp.  
  
...ahaha.. yeah... um anyways I don't know what most of them act like and I am soooo sorry!! See I did see the first season but I didn't like it because I didn't like the romance and then I started watching it in VForce 'cuz Hilary came and I thought Kai and her made such a cute couple! Sooo, I got hooked from then on, not hooked enough to know more about the people though.  
  
Well, I sorta know but anyways please review! I hope my i-dear is original.. Anyways, please review!


	2. Aizen

Digi: Wow, even if it's 4 reviews I'm really grateful, I mean you guys actually took the time to review me.. I love you guys!  
  
OH YEAH!! I saw a picture of Hilary with a beyblade man! IT was a real piccy too, I don't really know if its hers though but man I wish.. I think it's gonna be in episode 37 or 39.. but yeah. And Ozuma **IS** going to be in this.  
  
Hehe, anyways on with the ficcy!  
  
**Own nothing.**  
  
vXv  
  
Hilary sighed then sat down on the grass, still trying to figure out what this pink and white thing she was holding in her hands. But when her bottom reached mother nature, she felt something weird. So she stood up again and found another thing. Hilary picked it up and fell back down again.  
  
"Man if only Mariam were here.. I could figure out what this thing does.."  
  
"Hey girl! Get in here!" She heard Mariam yell from inside the house.  
  
Hilary raised an eyebrow but ran inside the home with the things in her hands.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked as she opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"I'd like you to meet someone," Mariam said happily as she lightly pushed a man in front of her. "Hilary, this is Lee; my boyfriend!"  
  
The brunette looked into the bronze eyes of the black-haired man. "Hello."  
  
Lee simply smiled at her in response.  
  
"Oh yeah, he has a sister about your age too.."  
  
"Hey! You can come inside now!" Lee called out to his sister.  
  
"I'm coming!" The female said as she walked into the room.  
  
Hey, she sounded familiar..  
  
"Mariah!" Hilary ran over to her friend and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey Hilary!"  
  
"C'mon, let's go to my room!" Hilary said happily as they ran upstairs. "I have to show you something.. I think you know what it is."  
  
"Okay what is -" Mariah stopped and looked at her pillow and gasped.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"The y-yellow, red and white rose.." Mariah noticed that the red and white one made a sort of 'X' cross and the yellow was on top of them. "Do you know what this means?! Kai's ghost IS still here! Oh my gosh before I wasn't quite so sure but now.."  
  
"Maybe it just got in when my window opened.." The brunette mumbled, locking her window again.  
  
"Maybe.. but what is it that you wanted to show me?" Mariah asked as she sat on the little sofa.  
  
"Oh, here.. I don't know what it is but maybe you know.." Hilary threw the things at Mariah and she smiled.  
  
"Hi-lar-y! It's a beyblade!" Mariah said happily as she looked at it more carefully.  
  
"Really? Well can you tell me what this is?" She showed her the other thing and Mariah's smile grew.  
  
"You have a launcher too? Cool, now where did you find it?" The pinkette asked, almost forgetting about the red rose.  
  
"Outside, it was in the weird sphere thingy."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
Hilary sighed. Mariah's gonna say something weird again..  
  
Mariah chuckled as if reading her mind. "Outside, Kai trains with his beyblade so maybe it's a sign! Hilary! He's trying to contact you!"  
  
"Wha? Me??"  
  
The pinkette shook her lightly. "Yes! You!"  
  
The brunette stared at her, dumbfounded. "You're crazy."  
  
"What if it means like you guys are destined for eachother? Two lovers! One a ghost, the other a human. How romantic!"  
  
Hilary face-faulted. "How is that romantic?"  
  
The young girl looked at her with stars in her eyes. "It's sorta like Romeo and Juliet, you guys can't see eachother but you know you want too so badly."  
  
"...I love you like a sister so you better hide when they find you." Hilary said, referring to the men-in-white getting her.  
  
But Mariah didn't seem to listen to her, either that or she was trying to ignore her. "I wonder if he gets to come back.."  
  
How did she become friends with someone like her anyways? "Maybe he's just trying to warn me to get the hell out of his house."  
  
"...Maybe..." The girl said sadly.  
  
"Hey so, um, like can you teach me out to work one of these thingys?"  
  
Mariah suddenly became happy. "Yeah, let's go!"  
  
The two walked downstairs then heard some _stuff_ going on in the living room.  
  
"Get a room!" The two girls said to the couple making-out on the couch.  
  
"We had one.." Lee mumbled as Mariam snickered. Then she stood up and looked at them. "So you guys want something to eat?"  
  
"Wouldn't you want something to eat?" Mariah asked with a coy smile.  
  
"She was about to eat something until we came!" Hilary shouted, laughing with her friend as they walked outside.  
  
"Perverded freaks.." Mariam shook her head.  
  
"So, do you want to eat - "  
  
"Oh, shut up." She said, turning on the tv.  
  
**Outside..**  
  
"Alright, let it rip!" Mariah yelled as she used Hilary's new beyblade.  
  
"Wow.." The other girl mumbled.  
  
"Go!" The pinkette shouted as the beyblade ripped the grass off its home. "Man, Hilary.. this beyblade is pretty hard to control.."  
  
"Really? Could I try?"  
  
Mariah threw the item at Hilary and she launched it. Only to realize she was off and it fell into the pond.  
  
"Damn..." The brunette ran over to the little area of water and looked for her new 'gift'. A splash was heard but it must've been a fishie that was scared of the thing that fell into its habitat.  
  
Suddenly, the pink wonder shot up and fell onto a big rock, still spining.  
  
"Woah.."  
  
The beyblade then flew into Hilary's hand and she just stared at it.  
  
"No offence but I was sure that the beyblade was gonna be lost in the water.."  
  
"Hm.."  
  
"Hey sis! We're leaving now!" Lee called from inside the house.  
  
"Okay! See you out in the front!" Mariah waved to her friend goodbye then ran out to the frontyard.  
  
Hilary waved back and sat on that same rock her beyblade had landed on. "What happened?" She whispered, as if asking the beyblade.  
  
A cold wind ran past her and a chilling voice met her ear. "I saved it."  
  
Hilary's head shot up quickly. "Don't do that.." She managed to say in a shaky whisper.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.."  
  
"What? Scared?" The voice said as if it was smirking.  
  
"Are.. are you Kai?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
Okay, this was just freaking her out too much. So she quickly said bye and ran inside the house and sat down next to her friend who was watching tv.  
  
"So what happened during school today?"  
  
"I got detention! Didn't they call you?"  
  
Mariam smirked. "Yeah, but I wanted to get it out you."  
  
"Well anyways, this is what happened.." She started before she sneezed.  
  
Was someone talking about her..?  
  
_FLASHBACK_  
  
"I'm here!" Hilary said as she entered the detention room.  
  
"Good, now sit down and sit quietly." A teacher said, waving her hand.  
  
"Okay." Hilary quietly walked to a desk and silently looked at the other people there. Most of them looked like some badass kids. But then she saw someone familiar!  
  
"Ming-Ming?" The girl whispered as she sat next to her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So what are you in for?"  
  
"I was being too loud in class they said."  
  
Hilary sweatdropped. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I got detention for that!"  
  
"Shh!" The teacher said in annoyance.  
  
"Sorry!!"  
  
"So anyways, you like any guys?" Ming-Ming asked.  
  
"No, none here just seem to catch my interest.."  
  
"Not even Tyson?" She whispered to her.  
  
"WHAT!? NO!" Hilary yelled as she stood up.  
  
"I said be quiet!" The teacher shouted to her.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Man, just move her.." A red-head said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Hilary gave her a look then sat back down.  
  
"That's just Salima, her best friend is Queen.. watch out for those two. They're the biggest bitches here." (No offences or nothings, I like Salima and all but I need bitches in my story.. sorry!!)  
  
"I'm here!" Tyson said as he entered the room and sat down next to a boy that Hilary did not know.  
  
"That's Joesph, he's like the thug of the school. He steals a lot but his sister is nice." Ming-Ming said as she noticed Hilary looking at the boy.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But anyways," The bluette suddenly looked at her with a sly smirk. "How come you don't like Tyson?"  
  
"He's a jerk." She mumbled.  
  
"It's funny how someone can hate someone then fall in love.."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Shut up!" Salima yelled to the talking girls.  
  
"Hilary, please do not talk and Salima, do not cause another disturbance! Hilary this is your last time!"  
  
From the other side of the room, the brunette could hear Tyson snickering. Hilary instantly glared at him then turned around.  
  
Instead of talking, they wrote notes to eachother.  
  
**H - I hate him.  
M - Really? You guys would look pretty cute together.  
H - Gross.  
M - Haha but anyways it's too bad you came here late.  
H - What? Why?  
M - I think you heard of Kai but yeah, anyways he was so hot.  
H - Heh, that's what Mariah told me..  
**  
'Man, a lot of people sure talk about Kai around here..' Hilary thought.  
  
**M - I have a picture of him too! It's in my wallet..**  
  
Ming-Ming got out her Chococat wallet and took out Kai's picture. She passed it to Hilary and her jaw dropped. People told her that he was hot, they didn't say he looked that damn good!  
  
**H - Holy shiznats, he's cute!  
M - Girl, he is not cute, he is fine!  
H - Could I keep the picture?  
M - No! It's my only copy! H - How'd you get it?  
M - Hm.. Who gave it to me?? Oh yeah, Kai himself did!  
H - What?! I thought that he was this cold-hearted guy.  
M - Yeah, he is but like I went up to him and I was like, 'Hey, you wanna switch pictures?' because we got our pictures back from the thing but anyways he was like, 'Whatever.' So that's how I got it.  
H - You are so lucky.. M - Yeah, but could I have the picture back now?  
H - Oh yeah, hehe.  
M - I could give you last years yearbook so you could look at his face everyday.**  
  
Ming-Ming smirked and handed the thin blue book over to Hilary.  
  
**H - You take it to school?  
M - Yup.  
**  
They continued on writing notes until detention was up.  
  
_END FLASHBACK_  
  
Hilary's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the picture. She ran upstairs, leaving her friend, then as she reached her room she opened the cover of the yearbook, that was lying on her bed, and suddenly flipped through the pages looking for his picture.  
  
"Oh, jeez.. what page was it? ...24! Oh right!!"  
  
She heard someone knocking on the gate but she didn't care right now. Hilary stopped at the page and scanned down the aisle.  
  
Hilary stared at his picture with her mouth open.  
  
'He was the guy that I saw! He's the guy.. Oh my goodness..' With that, she fainted.  
  
vXv  
  
"See Tyson, she isn't all that bad!" Kenny said to his friend as they walked away from the girl's home earlier than Mariah did.  
  
Tyson however, was laughing his head off. "Did you see her!? Ahahaha! She can't beyblade for beans!"  
  
"Must you always think of food? But it did come back up from the water!"  
  
"Remember the fish we scared? Yeah, that stupid thing probably hit the beyblade back up."  
  
"Yeah, well.."  
  
"So, you going to the dance with anybody?" Tyson asked, nudging him a bit.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"I might go with that loud witch Hilary." The bluette smirked.  
  
Kenny's eyes widened and he stopped and looked at him. "Wha-what?! I thought you said she was annoying and stupid and retarded and ugly!"  
  
"That's the fun part of it! I don't like her so I make it seem like I do like her then she'll like me and then I'll ask her to the dance and then while we're dancing I'll break it off in front of everybody! That would be hi-larious!"  
  
Kenny shook his head. "I don't think that will be such a good idea Tyson.."  
  
"Yes it would! Come on, I know that deep down inside, you want to watch her cry!"  
  
Again, his eyes widened. "That's the meanest thing I've ever heard you say! I mean, sure she may be annoying sometimes but she's actually really nice once you get to know her."  
  
Tyson shrugged. "She's not nice to me.."  
  
"You don't even know her!" A cold breeze suddenly stayed with them but Kenny continued on talking. "She's one of the most sweetest, kindest and un-selfish people I know!"  
  
"Psh, it sounds like you have a crush on her.."  
  
The brunette suddenly blushed. "I do not!"  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
"I don't like her because.." 'Quick genius! Think of a lie! And don't say you're gay!' "I like Emily!"  
  
"Tala's girl? Ahahaha! Good luck trying to get her away from him!"  
  
Oh gosh, he hadn't thought about that.. well of course he couldn't, he had like a second to think of a lie. But what if Tala found out that Kenny liked, not really, Emily? Gosh, he was gonna get beaten up for sure.  
  
Tyson noticed his frightened face patted Kenny's back. "Cheif! Don't worry! Anyways, I'm gonna go over to Ray's place, wanna come?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I have more important things to do."  
  
"Okay, see you later!" Tyson then ran down the street while Kenny walked the other way. The brunette turned to see if Tyson was still there then walked down to Hilary's home. He knocked on the gate and Mariam looked before him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Hilary there?"  
  
"Yeah, wait.. HILARY! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Mariam smirked while Kenny deeply blushed. "Hm, she's not answering... come in. Maybe she's sleeping.."  
  
"Why would you want to disturb her?" Kenny muttered as he entered their reddish-gold living room.  
  
"She disturbs me." Was her reply as they walked up the steep steps. Kenny watched his step, hoping not to trip. At last, they reached the bright floor. Kenny stared at the small hallway. The walls were painted a light blue and there were five plain white doors. One must've been a bathroom while another a closet. So that left three bedrooms. Considering the size of the house, this floor looked pretty small.  
  
"This is her room." Mariam pointed to the third door and knocked then went in. "Hm, so she is sleeping.."  
  
Kenny noticed that she slept in a very uncomfortable way. She was currently on the floor with her head on the side of her bed, her hands were on the side and her legs were stretched out.  
  
The brunette also couldn't help but look at Hilary's fine legs.. Oh how he.. 'ACK! Stop thinking like that Kenny! You know better than that.. Hey, what's that?'  
  
The smart lad picked up a blue book on Hilary's bed and noticed that she was looking at the people's pictures on page 27. Hey look, there's Tyson's picture..  
  
"Where'd she get this?"  
  
"I guess a friend let her borrow it." Mariam shrugged then began to walk out of the room. "You can stay in here if you like, just don't steal anything."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Kenny skimmed through the pages to find his picture, hoping he didn't look bad.  
  
Suddenly he heard a faint sound as if someone was trying to move something but also be quiet about it. He looked around the room and noticed that her plushie was sitting upright near the window. When he came into the room, the little thing was on the floor..  
  
His eyes widened. OH GOSH! Were the rumors true?! 'Kai's ghost is still here!!' He didn't move though. He was 'okay-buddies' with the guy. Maybe Kai wouldn't hurt him..  
  
OR maybe Kai lost his memory or something!! And he turned into one of those ghosts that would haunt whoever came into his house!  
  
Kenny suddenly shrieked and ran out of the house, leaving Hilary, Mariam, Kai and the blue yearbook behind.  
  
The ghost snickered then looked back at the book and started looking at the pictures.  
  
**Later that night...**  
  
Hilary woke up and rubbed her head. She glanced at her clock and it was nearly midnight! The brunette groaned then walked downstairs into the desolate hallway. She turned on the light once she reached the kitchen. As she poured raspberry juice into her pink plastic cup she heard a sound from outside. It was as if she heard something hitting a rock.  
  
So out of curiousity she opened the door and sat on her porch, watching the darkness upon her. Hilary sat there in for a few minutes, still hearing that thing hitting a rock and also listening to grasshoppers. She smiled as one sat next to her playing a beautiful song.  
  
Suddenly she stood up, as if the song had commanded her too and she walked in an area and was just standing there with her hands cupped behind her back.  
  
Then from the corner of her eye she saw a beyblade - HER BEYBLADE - come whirling right at her. She cringed but couldn't move her feet. She stood there like Daffy Duck on duck season.  
  
A pale hand then pulled her towards him and his eyes glared at her.  
  
"Don't you know when to move?" He asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
Hilary looked up into at savior and gasped. "You're Kai.."  
  
Kai simply smirked, still holding her. "Yup."  
  
Then she thought how they looked with him holding her like that. Kai had his arm around her and she was looking into his eyes with her hands cupped together near her chest.  
  
'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.. AH! What am I thinking?! He's a ghost!!'  
  
Then he walked, or floated, away. Kai turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I see that you're not that good at beyblading."  
  
His voice sounded so soft and serene, Hilary couldn't help but blush. "Yeah."  
  
"I'll teach you to be better than Tyson."  
  
Hilary nodded and he gave her a soft smirk.  
  
"Aizen." After he said that, Kai's ghost disapeared.  
  
vXv  
  
Digi: Hehe, Kai's ghost is introduced!! YAY! I kinda think it's too soon but I wanted him in soo badly. Anyways I also wanted to write up some more but like I thought it was too long.. So I stopped there!! I think Kai's being too nice to her.. Dammit..  
  
Oh well! I'll try to make him meaner in the next chappy!  
  
Review, thank you, and bye bye!! 


	3. A Love Triangle

Digi: Hey!! I love you guys man, I honestly do, I mean 4 reviews to 22? -hugs- You guys are so nice so heres another chappy!  
  
vXv  
  
The next day, Hilary woke up late and walked downstairs lazily. Her eyes were half-awake and she was still pretty smelly. 'Do I hear voices?'  
  
She stalked into the kitchen and saw Tyson, Kenny, Mariah, Max, Mathilda, Ray, Ming-Ming, Lee and Mariam outside all talking and laughing.  
  
'TYSON?! What is HE doing here?!' She thought angrily as her fists balled up. Something tapped her shoulder and she turned around.  
  
"Good morning." Hilary said as she looked at Kai.  
  
"It's better if you take a shower than show up smelling bad." He said simply as she blushed.  
  
"Oh right.. haha.. well, bye!" The brunette ran upstairs, hoping that the others didn't see her.  
  
Ghostly Kai walked upstairs, unnoticed, and looked at the flowers that were sitting on her desk. He had given it to her.. He didn't really mean to be nice to her but he just needed to find out who killed him. HE JUST HAD TO!  
  
Kai looked outside angrily then went through a wall.  
  
A couple minutes later Hilary walked out of the shower and she was wearing an oversized pink sweater and jean capri's. She hopped downstairs and walked out the house and into their backyard.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey Hilary!" Some of them said.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well your gang came and I said they could stay for a while until you woke up." Mariam said, sitting on a rock next to her boyfriend.  
  
"I see.. Well anyways why are you still here?"  
  
"My friends are comin' over too!" The older girl smirked at her.  
  
"So, it's gonna be a party?" Max asked, with delight in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Lee said.  
  
"Yahoo!" The blond jumped up in excitement and was eager to meet older woman.  
  
Then a loud knock was heard and Hilary ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello, Mariam's outside." She said, noticing the large group.  
  
The people walked past her and went outside, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Kagome! Yukina!" Mariam ran over and hugged her friends. (The group is gonna be from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
"What's up Lee?" Yusuke asked as he walked over to his old friend and walking past Max.  
  
"Hey, my name's Max, what's yours?" The happy boy asked as he was talking to a tall girl with blue hair.  
  
"Botan," She giggled then hugged him closer to her. "You're so cute!"  
  
Max let out a seductive laugh and gave a thumbs-up to his friends.  
  
"Hn." A spikey-haired boy said as he pushed Max aside.  
  
"Hiei.." The bluette shook her head then sweatdropped at what she saw.  
  
"Wow, your hair is soo beautiful.." Mariah said feeling Kurama's red hair and Inuyasha's silver one. She got out a brush and combed both of their gorgeous hair.  
  
"Why thank you." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha then raised his eyebrow at the monk who was hitting on Ming-Ming.  
  
"So miss, you come here often?"  
  
Ming-Ming couldn't help but giggle. "No."  
  
"You should." Miroku then kissed her hand and Sango glared at him from the other side.  
  
"That pervert.." She mumbled as Shizuru chuckled.  
  
"He IS Miroku.." The brunette then pushed her younger brother. "Stop bumping into people."  
  
"Hey, sorry! It's Ozuma's fault! Hahaha.."  
  
"Whatever Kuwabara." Ozuma rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.  
  
Mathilda looked at the happy people then went over to talk to Hilary, who was sitting under a cherry blossem tree.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi Mathilda!"  
  
"What's crackin'?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I used to be in this gang, we used a lot of slang so I guess it's still in me." Mathilda shrugged.  
  
"How'd you get out?" The brunette asked, her eyes softening.  
  
"Killed them all."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm just kidding but this boy helped me get out. He's actually inspired me to get out.. I really respect him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Raul," The two girls smiled then the pink-haired girl continued. "He saw me hurt one day because like the other night my crew and I were beating up some other people but we knew eachother from school so he decided to help me out and with me being so stubborn, I rejected his help but he wouldn't give up. He was so sweet because he would come over to my house everyday and try to revive me."  
  
"Aw.."  
  
"Then while he was helping me out, we talked and I asked him why he was helping me. You know what he said?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He liked my smile. At first, I didn't know what he mean't but then I did.. So he sorta taught me more about everything and I decided to quit the gang I was in. The leader beat me and told me I couldn't quit.. then Raul ended up healing me again. This time I felt bad.." Mathilda bit her lip. "Julia didn't appreciate me one bit, she never has because she thought Kai had a crush on me or something but he didn't... so she tried to pick a fight with me."  
  
"Oh gosh.."  
  
"Yeah but Raul got in the way and he helped me out again. He also helped me get out of the gang.. and he did. He used most of his money to get me out."  
  
"So like, he was trying to buy your freedom?"  
  
Mathilda nodded. "He had to pay $40,000,000 to get me out." (I have no idea what money is like in japan, so... yeah)  
  
"Wow.."  
  
"And at first he started at like a million bucks.. now, man.. He says that I don't have to repay him back though. He said I already did."  
  
"That is so cute," Hilary smiled. "Raul's cute too."  
  
"I know, but I never got to tell him that I liked him. We still talk but I could never tell him that I like him.."  
  
"It's hard huh?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"How adorable! You guys should go out! Can I ask him who he likes?"  
  
"No! Because he may not know you well enough and then he'll think that one of your friends like him then he's going to act all detectivey and then he'll find out it's me!"  
  
"So, what you're saying is that you want me be good friends with him first THEN ask him who he likes, right?"  
  
"Excatly. Glad you see it my way." The pinkette said as they shook hands.  
  
"Hey everybody! Yusuke and Tyson are gonna have an eating contest!" Kuwabara yelled as everyone came to watch two people gobble up food.  
  
Tyson smirked at Yusuke as he did the same. Then Ozuma waved his hand down and the contest began.  
  
First they had to eat four burgers, ten packs of french-fries, gulp down six cans of sprite, chew seven airheads (the candy), and then eat this gigantic ice-cream.  
  
"Where'd all this come from?" Ray asked to anybody.  
  
"I ordered some food.." Mariam smirked as the two boys finished eating all the french-fries. Now all they had to do was drink, chew and eat.  
  
"Who's that?" Hilary asked as she pointed to Ozuma, who was watching the boys.  
  
"That's Ozuma, I think he had a crush on Mariam once but Lee got her first and Lee was his friend so he just shook it off."  
  
"How long have Lee and Mariam been going out?"  
  
"Probably like three months." Ming-Ming replied.  
  
Suddenly they finished their little food and began on the big jamoonka. (-- my made up word, hah! XD)  
  
Suddenly a young boy with red spikey hair jumped on their gate and looked at the ice cream, it was as if heaven answered his prayers. So he jumped on the ice cream and ate it all up with like four bites.  
  
"DAICHI!" Tyson yelled as he boy fell to the floor, smiling.  
  
"What?! I was hungry!"  
  
"SO WAS I!" Tyson yelled at him, his fists balling up.  
  
Then Tyson and Daichi started a fight, some people left the fight, two people tried to stop it and the others watched in amusement.  
  
"You're so much prettier than me." Ming-Ming said as she combed Botan's hair.  
  
"No! You are!" Botan smiled.  
  
"Hey girls, whose prettier? Botan or me?"  
  
The girls looked from Botan to Ming-Ming. They both would look the same if Ming-Ming put her hair up like Botan and Botan have darker skin like Ming-Ming. I mean, they already got the blue hair and pink eyes down.  
  
"You guys look the same." Mariam said.  
  
"We could be twins!" Ming-Ming exclaimed as Botan and the others sweatdropped.  
  
A couple hours later everyone except Ozuma and Mariah left. Mariah stayed because she was going to sleep over and Ozuma simply wanted to stay and he was waiting for a guest.  
  
Anyways the four were all in the living room watching Detective Conan. Mariam and Ozuma were sitting on the couch while the other two girls were sitting on the floor. Suddenly the gate was knocked on.  
  
"I'll get it." Ozuma said, standing up and walking out the door then opening their gate. "Hey." The girls heard him say.  
  
Then a couple seconds later, Ozuma came in with a friend.  
  
"Hey brother!" The indigo haired girl smiled at the short boy.  
  
"Yo." He simply said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Joesph." Mariah said flirtatiously as he smiled back at her.  
  
OoOoOooh, is somethin' going on between those two?  
  
Hilary grinned at them then remembered that she saw Joesph in detention..  
  
"Oh yeah, Hilary! This is my brother Joesph. He lives with Ozuma in their own place and he's single!" Mariam smirked, while kicking Hilary softly.  
  
"Yo." Joesph said to her as Hilary waved back. "Plus, I already got a girlfriend.. Isn't that right Mariah?!"  
  
The pinkette smacked him lightly. "Yup and it sure isn't me.."  
  
"You're sixteen right?" Hilary asked as the green-haired boy nodded.  
  
"He hangs out with King, Zeo and Kane a lot. The badass kids of the block." Mariam said, snickering.  
  
"They're always in the house too, messing up with my stuff." Ozuma scoffed.  
  
"This guy is so cool," Joesph said, hoping that the older boy won't kick his friends out of their house. "He's like the best roommate ever man."  
  
Ozuma rolled his eyes then stretched. "Alright, we'll be going now.. We'll see you later." The two walked out and the girls waved to them.  
  
"Ozuma's cute." Hilary commented as the other two grinned at her.  
  
"He'll date any girl as long as they're of age.." Mariam said slyly.  
  
"I just said he was cute!"  
  
"Right.. then the next time you'll see him, you'll say he's gorgeous!" Mariah laughed.  
  
"You guys are freaks." Hilary shook her head.  
  
At ten the three finally went to sleep but someone was fully awake.  
  
Kai was outside, sitting on his rock and was watching his beyblade swiftly move from water to land, gate to tree. Why was he beyblading? He was dead. He didn't need to do this, all he needed to do was find out how, why and who.  
  
_How did he die?  
Why did they kill him?  
Who killed him?_  
  
Those three questions tortured him everyday, I mean he was familiar of this home and how he lived his life but questions on how he died and what he did were baffling to him. Now there are more questions he needs to answer..  
  
_Who is Hilary?  
Where did she come from?  
Why her?  
When will he trust her enough?  
How will she play a role in his ghostly life?_  
  
The one he wanted to answer most in that category was why her. How come he didn't come out when the last owner came here? Was it because he was too weak to show himself or he felt like he shouldn't tell that guy anything.  
  
It was probably because he wasn't a strong enough ghost yet but ever since he scared him out he would be able to make people see him and also make them scared of him. He sighed angrily then walked back into the house to wake up the beautiful brunette.  
  
The ghost walked upstairs silently and went through the white door which seperated him from her. Kai looked at the girl who was sleeping on the floor and almost smiled.  
  
Like he would actually hurt his muscles smiling at that girl.. Come on.  
  
Kai touched her and her eyes slowly opened. She looked at him then pulled her covers over her.  
  
"Wake up.." He muttered angrily while also he shaking her.  
  
"It's too cold.." She whined, pulling her pink covers over her head.  
  
"I'll make it colder!"  
  
"I'm so tired.."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes then wrapped his arms around her and her eyes immediantly opened.  
  
"You weren't that cold when you held me before!" The ruby-eyed girl said to him as she sat up.  
  
He simply smirked at her and opened her door. "Hurry up and grab your beyblade, we're gonna go train."  
  
"Now?" She asked, slowly rising up.  
  
The tall boy glared at her and she grabbed her beyblade quickly in fright. "Yes."  
  
So the two walked outside, without disturbing the other girls, and began training.  
  
"You're not concentrating!"  
  
"It's hard!"  
  
"Well just try harder!"  
  
'How dare he? Just wait until I become better than him!' Hilary thought, glaring at him then looking down at her pink beyblade.  
  
"It's not about being the best," Kai started, as if reading her mind. "It's about understanding your opponets, your blade and yourself."  
  
'First Mariah reads my mind now Kai, am I THAT readable?!'  
  
After an hour of training, they were really tired out. Well she was anyway..  
  
"Kai? Can I ask you something?" Hilary managed to say, wondering if he would answer her or not.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you stay here? You're a ghost right..? Can't you go to other places or is it hard to move on?" Hilary regretted asking this once he it got silent, a more uncombfortable silent.  
  
"It's none of your concern." He finally said. Did he want to bring her into his pathetic ghostly life?  
  
"Oh, sorry for asking.." She muttered.  
  
Kai glanced at her saddened look. Sure she was trying to understand him but he didn't know her yet. He didn't know her intentions, her motivations, or her goals. She was just a girl to him.  
  
Maybe if he were to become on better terms with her..  
  
Nah, no way.  
  
"You should be sleeping now, we finished training." Kai said to her as she stood up.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
There she goes again, caring about him..  
  
"I have no where else to go." Kai finally said then Hilary understood and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." With that she grabbed her items and ran inside the house.  
  
The blueish-haired boy fell to the ground and watched the stars. He watched as some moved and others stay. He watched them twinkle or shine with a dull glow. He saw big ones, small ones and fat ones. Then suddenly a thought crossed his mind.  
  
_'Do I scare her?'_  
  
Kai glanced at her window and saw a faint light. Her nightlight.. The talented blader snickered then stopped. He shouldn't make fun of her fears when he clearly had some of his own.  
  
But right now, he wouldn't want to think about it so he closed his eyes and faded away.  
  
vXv  
  
Mariah opened her eyes and stretched, she smiled her little cat-smile and searched her backpack for a toothbrush. Once she pulled out one of the most important things in the world she happily walked into their light green bathroom and brushed her teeth.  
  
What could she do today? She didn't need to be home until late so she had to the whole day to spend with her friend.  
  
OH! They could look for the secert rooms!! So Mariah quickly ran to put back her toothbrush then grabbed an orange tank-top and jeans then quickly took a shower. Mariam came out of her room and dried her hair with a towel. She walked downstairs and began making breakfast.  
  
"I wish we had a maid.." She mumbled as she put eggs and toast on the table.  
  
Once she was down, she popped a toast into her mouth then left the house with a note on the table.  
  
Shortly after she left, Mariah walked downstairs and into the kithen. She read the note, which said that Mariam was going to be out for a while. The pink-haired girl ate a boiled egg and ran upstairs to wake up Hilary.  
  
"Hilary! Wake up!"  
  
"Nooo, Hilary don't wake up.. Early.."  
  
"Please! I'm scared! I just saw Kai's ghost!" Mariah lied as the other girls eyes shot open.  
  
"Where!?" Hilary shouted as she stood up.  
  
"Hehe, I'm just kidding! But seriously wake up.. we're going exploring today!"  
  
"Say wha?"  
  
"Yup! We're exploring the house to search for the mystery rooms!"  
  
Guilt rushed inside Hilary. "What if Kai's ghost doesn't want us to search for the rooms?"  
  
"Don't worry! He's your lover! He won't mind!"  
  
"He's not my lover!"  
  
"Whatever but get dressed! And take a shower!"  
  
Hilary glared at her then grabbed a simple white tee and dark red sweatpants.  
  
Once the brunette got into the shower, Mariam waited in her room and turned on her computer. She went on the internet and then went on some chat rooms.  
  
About thirty minutes later, Hilary came out and raised an eyebrow at her friend who was typing away. "What are you doing?"  
  
Mariah quickly exited out the chatroom. "Hey hey!"  
  
Hilary sighed and then stood next to her friend.  
  
'Atleast she won't see what chatroom I was in..'  
  
'Hehe, I can't wait to see what chatroom she was in.' Hilary smirked which her friend didn't seem to notice.  
  
"So let's go exploring! Alright let's see.."  
  
"Let's try downstairs.. you did say that there was a room under the house right?"  
  
So a couple hours of searching the whole house, they found nothing except some coins and a picture of Joesph and Mariam. So the two girls quit and were now on the red couches watching t.v.  
  
"I wish Tyson were here.."  
  
"Why?!" Hilary screamed.  
  
"I wanna hook you guys up!" She simply smiled as the other girl glared at her.  
  
"Why?" She asked in a more evil tone.  
  
"Ming-Ming gave me the idea!"  
  
"Great.."  
  
"So would you go out with him?"  
  
Hilary's eyes widened. How dare she ask such a horrible question like that? "Hell no."  
  
"Why not?! You guys are cute together and once you get to know him, he's actually really funny and really really sweet."  
  
The brunette started cracking up. "You're funny."  
  
"I'm serious! He's nice."  
  
"You make me laugh you know that?"  
  
"Hilary! You guys should really go out! It's destiny!"  
  
"Alright, hold up. First you say that Kai and I mean't to be now you're saying Tyson and I are. What, the freak."  
  
Mariah squealed. "A love triangle!"  
  
Hilary sweatdropped as Mariah contined talking about love triangles and many other 'romantic' things.  
  
Suddenly a knock was heard and Hilary got it. She walked out the door then walked to their gate. She opened the big crimson-gold door and blinked at the boy standing before her. He looked embarrassed and flustered.  
  
"Tyson?" She squeaked.  
  
He was holding something behind his back and was looking the other way. Then suddenly he looked into her eyes and flowers appeared in his hand. "I'm sorry.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said sorry! I know I've been a jerk and well.. sorry. Max told me to get you flowers and I did. I picked the color but I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just sorry! I've understood that I was mean to you and I didn't even know you.."  
  
"Well.. um.. thanks."  
  
"Do you forgive me though?"  
  
"Yeah, sure.."  
  
"Thanks!" Tyson hugged her then put the pink flowers in her hand and ran away, waving goodbye. Hilary watched him leave, did he just scream, 'Yahoo!'? She shrugged then closed the gate and stayed there for a second.  
  
Kai then appeared and looked at the flower, he rose an eyebrow and snickered.  
  
"What?" Hilary asked innocently.  
  
"Tyson never apologizes unless he really feels he should."  
  
Hilary smirked. "I guess he came to his senses."  
  
Kai shook his head then disappeared again. The brunette put the pink flowers in the garden in front of the home and then went inside.  
  
"Hey! I was wondering where you went!"  
  
"Yeah, I went outside for a second."  
  
"Really? Were you talking to someone, I heard voices."  
  
"I was talking to myself."  
  
"Don't lie to me, I heard him."  
  
"Who?" Hilary asked, panicing. Did Kai want his spirit secert to be revealed?  
  
"Tyson! I heard him! So what did he say to you?" Mariah smiled.  
  
"He said I'm a dork and I need to shut up or else." Hilary lied.  
  
"Whatever you liar but fine, I'll ask him tomorrow in your face."  
  
"No! NO! Alright, he said that he was sorry that he was mean to me."  
  
"Really?" Mariah asked, getting ready to smile. Hilary sadly nodded then her friend gave her a big hug.  
  
"Tyson's ahead of Kai! What if Tyson wins your heart before Kai does?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"So," The pink-haired girl gave her friend a sly smirk. "You want Kai to win your heart first?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Hah! You're pressed over both of them!"  
  
"Pressed?"  
  
"Same word as obbsessed.. but yeah. So which one do you think is cuter? Wait, you have seen Kai's picture right? Or better yet, you've seen him!"  
  
"I've seen his picture but I haven't seen him before.."  
  
"Okay, but who is cuter?"  
  
"Uh.." Hilary didn't want to say Kai because he could be in the room right now and she didn't want to say Tyson because she did not think Tyson looked better than Kai. "They're at that same level."  
  
"Sure.."  
  
vXv  
  
Digi: I had to end it there.. I had no what else to type, hehe.. -sweatdropps- but anyways I hope you like this chappy!! I really really do because I really really don't. But thanks, and I mean THANKS, for reviewing. So bye bye!! Review if you can! 


	4. Videogames

Digi: Hey! Sorry for long update, I mean I usually update like every week.. but this is for **DarkWolf88** - I honestly don't know what to do with Kai at the end.. But oh well!  
  
Thank you so much for liking my story  
  
On with the fic!  
  
I own nothing.  
  
vXv  
  
Hilary walked into the school building that monday morning. She yawned then walked to her locker, kicked it once, then unlocked it.  
  
"Hey Hilary!" Someone jumped next to her, hoping to scare her which they did.  
  
"Hey Ming-Ming.."  
  
"Wow, you sound tired.. either that or you're bored."  
  
"Tired. I stayed up all night last night."  
  
"Doing what?" The bluette raised an eyebrow at her and leaned in closer to hear her excuse.  
  
"I didn't do anything nasty! I was actually beyblading.."  
  
"You have a beyblade? Awesome!! Maybe we should beyblade sometime!"  
  
"I'm still a beginner but sure." The brunette shrugged then put her blue bag in her locker. She grabbed her book then walked with Ming-Ming to class.  
  
"Hey do you want to go with Mathilda and me to the mall today?" The bluette asked, walking past many students in the hall.  
  
"Sure, I just gotta ask Mariam."  
  
"Okay well I gotta go, see ya at the end of the day!" Ming-Ming said, entering a classroom. Hilary smiled back at her then walked down the long hallway.  
  
"Hey Hilary." A guy said as he walked towards her. The brunette looked up and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hi Tyson."  
  
"So do you want to hang out over at my place? My grandpa's gonna be there so you don't need to worry." He smiled at her and she almost blushed.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself girl..' She closed her eyes then looked at him. "Actually I was thinking of going to the mall with Ming-Ming and Mathilda. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded and pulled her hand towards him softly and grabbed a pen from his back pocket. "Okay, this is my phone number.. call me if you need to change your plans." He then ran off, possibly to his next class, and Hilary stared after him, smiling a bit.  
  
The brunette walked slowly into her classroom and sat down on her seat, thinking a little bit.  
  
'I wonder why Tyson is acting so nice to me all of a sudden? I hope he isn't faking.. WHAT?! I hope he isn't faking?! Why would I care?!' Hilary looked on the board and saw her name up there in red.  
  
vXv  
  
"Ow.." Mathilda mumbled as someone suddenly pushed her to the ground. Once she picked up her book she looked up then glared at the person smirking at her.  
  
"Hey ugly." The girl said.  
  
"What do you want Julia?"  
  
"Bitch, don't talk to me like that." Julia said, glaring at her as Mathilda stood up and looked at her.  
  
"I can talk to you like that whenever I want to, I don't listen to you." The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes then noticed a crowd forming. Mathilda was about to walk away until the other girl grabbed her arm. "Get off me whore!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Mathilda glared at her then popped her in the jaw. The green-eyed girl fell back then after a while she jumped up and kicked her in the stomach. The pink-haired girl growled and jumped on the girl, punching her face while others watched.  
  
"CAT-FIGHT!" Some guys yelled, watching in amusement.  
  
"Stand up and beat her Julia!"  
  
"Mathilda, you can do this!"  
  
"Boom! It's on!" Some people sang.  
  
Mathilda ignored them and just punched the girl who was trying to defend herself. Finally Julia pushed the girl off of her and pulled her arm and threw her to the lockers. Mathilda just sat there unable to do anything, I mean she had thrown her pretty hard and now she was gonna hurt her more. The brunette smirked and walked over to her slowly. Then suddenly Julia was knocked down.  
  
"Bitch! Get off my sister!"  
  
The pink-haired girl looked up and smiled then Mariah and Hilary helped her up. She watched as Ming-Ming was beating Julia up. Suddenly Salima, Elly (from Shaman King) and Queen pushed through the crowd to help their friend.  
  
The four girls against the other four girls. A true battle worth seeing.  
  
Then Mariah and Salima ran towards eachother, Mathilda and Julia, Ming-Ming and Elly and Queen ran towards Hilary, the brunette just glared at her.. she didn't really have anything against her. She didn't have anything against all them, not anymore anyway..  
  
Then all the eight girls started fighting eachother and kicking and exchanging insults. The crowd simply stared, remembering not to mess with either of them.  
  
"Enough!" A teacher yelled, coming to their rescue. "All of you girls, to the principal's office immediantly!"  
  
So the eight girls walked, with a teacher of course, all glaring at their enemy. Soon enough, they were in the big office all sitting in a seat. Thankfully the teachers were there so they could watch them.  
  
"Alright, Mathilda and Julia.." The principal motioned for them to come into his office and explain their side of the story.  
  
vXv  
  
It was the end of the day and the four girls were pretty upset.  
  
"Mariam isn't my mom but she still grounded me.." Hilary mumbled, her hands in her jacket pocket.  
  
"Well atleast you're not grounded for three weeks." Mathilda said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Atleast we can all be suspended together!" Ming-Ming said happily as she put her arm around her pink-haired friend.  
  
"My brother is so upset with me..." Mariah said, looking at everything in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, we heard what he said to you," Hilary said, looking over at her. "You can't go outside for a week and he took your beyblade away from you for two weeks."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if I were seperated from my beyblade." Mathilda said, cluthing onto her item.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The four girls looked behind them and stopped, waiting for the people to catch up with them.  
  
"Hey guys." The girls said.  
  
"Hey!" The two boys smiled.  
  
"So, did they cry?" A boy asked, smirking a bit.  
  
Mathilda also smirked. "Julia probably did."  
  
"You're so mean Tyson." His friend chuckled then looked at Mariah and walked over to her slowly and gave her a hug.  
  
"Aww.." The rest said, watching the two. Then the couple walked away sharing secerts.  
  
"Wow thanks, just leave us here!" Ming-Ming said to them while Mariah just waved her hand.  
  
The other girls smiled at the couple then noticed Tyson just standing there. The four began walking again and started talking.  
  
"So Tyson, now that we're all suspended from school we all know you're gonna miss us right?" Mathilda teased, putting his arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah right.." Tyson rolled his eyes.  
  
"But grr.. I hate Elly, she gets on my nerves man.. I should've beaten her up so that she could go to the hospital!" Ming-Ming said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Dang.." Mathilda said.  
  
"Why do you hate her though?" Hilary asked, looking at them all.  
  
"Well you see we used to be friends and I told her I liked Brooklyn and then like the next HOUR she asks him out and they go out! Oh before I found out about the thing she was all acting like a bitch to me and she told some people my secerts. The next day, when I found out, me and Mathilda beat her up."  
  
"Yeah." The pink-haired girl said, high-fiving her friend.  
  
"Hey but Hilary, if you can, could you ask if you could maybe go to my house eventhough you're grounded? You could say you're doing a project or something.." Tyson said, glancing at her.  
  
The other girls gave Hilary a sly look then walked away, hoping not to disturb the magic happening.  
  
"Probably.."  
  
"Okay, well you have my number! Bye!" The blue-haired boy then ran away. Hilary watched him leave then continued on walking and once she turned the cornor something happened..  
  
"Go out with him!" Her friends jumped out.  
  
"You guys were still here?"  
  
"So, do you wanna go out with him?" Ming-Ming ignored her question and looked at her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Mathilda tilted her head.  
  
"Because I don't wanna.."  
  
"But he's starting to act nice to you, I mean I remember you telling me that he was a jerk to you.. now he's nice. He probably has a crush on you." The bluette said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah right.." Hilary mumbled, walking away before waving bye to them.  
  
Once she reached her home, she put her stuff down on the floor and called out the ghost's name. He suddenly appeared, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Guess what?" The brunette sat down next to him and turned on the television to watch the Rugrats.  
  
"What?" He asked, sounding disinterested.  
  
"I got suspended."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at her so she continued.  
  
"Yup, Mathilda, Mariah, Mariah and I were beating up Julia's group."  
  
The ghost snickered and slumped back while watching the show. "How long are you suspended for?"  
  
"A week and I'm grounded.. Hey wanna play a game?"  
  
"Sure." He shrugged and she pulled out their Playstation 2 that was under their TV and started playing Dynasty Warriors 3. (I would make it number 4 but I don't really know about it.. EVENTHOUGH I WANT IT!)  
  
She gave him a controller and they started playing the game. Hilary picked Da Qiao while Kai picked Gan Ning and they started fighting at He Fei castle.  
  
Kai glanced at the girl sitting next to him, he was surprisingly having fun.. with her, she was also a pretty good partner. He didn't need to bark orders at her or get annoyed that she did the wrong thing. It's like she read his mind..  
  
After about fourty minutes of playing, they won the stage.  
  
"Yay! You're really good." The brunette complimented while also smiling at her. Kai looked at her innocent face then mumbled a thanks. "Let's play another game!" She said excitedly as she turned off the PS2 and turned on her Gamecube and put a small disk in.  
  
Now they were playing Super Smash Brothers Melee. "Let's play against eachother." Kai smirked as she smiled and nodded.  
  
So she chose Zelda and he chose Link and they decided to fight at Hyrule Castle.  
  
Zelda came charging at Link while he got his arrow out and shot it at her but she blocked it with her bubble (is that a bubble?) then she used her fire ball and hit him. So he came back and threw her up with his sword then threw a bomb up to hit her.  
  
The blond fell to the ground then she kicked him and used her blue magic then she transformed into Sheik. Sheik punched him continuesly until he finally jumped out and fell behind her. Then he did the same as her but with his sword then threw her. Once she got up she charged toward him and hit him which made him fly up and she jumped up to kick him but moved to the side and once she got back on the ground her bombed her then threw her again.  
  
So that's how Kai won.  
  
"Wow." Hilary blinked, just staring at the screen.  
  
Kai smirked at her then dropped the controller, making it fall to the ground with a loud thump._ Something inside him made him want to turn her head to make her look at him then gently kiss her soft lips.._  
  
**What the hell?!**  
  
The ghost shook his head then disappered when he heard the door knock. Hilary slided over to the door and opened it and there was Mariam with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
vXv  
  
Ming-Ming skipped into her garden and watched the flowers bloom in nicely. She smiled then walked into her her home and put her things on the table. She then heard someone in her kitchen so she quickly grabbed the nearest metal object and slowly walked in the room. The bluette noticed someone rumaging in her refridgerator she so glared at them until they stood up and turned around. The girl gasped and dropped the item, making a loud clank fill the room.  
  
"Brooklyn?" The bluette whispered, walking up to him.  
  
Brooklyn gave her a lazy smile and she nearly blushed.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Ming-Ming asked, now looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Sneaked in." He shrugged while she smacked his shoulder.  
  
"You do that again and -" She stopped suddenly when his lips met hers. His warm hands caressed her cheek and the young girl closed her eyes, holding onto his other free hand. Then the couple heard footsteps come from upstairs so Brooklyn waved then ran out.  
  
"Ming-Ming? Is that you?" Her grandmother asked, slowly walking into the room.  
  
"Yes mama?" The girl asked, lightly touching her lips then helping her grandmother walk.  
  
"I thought I heard voices."  
  
"Oh no, me talking to myself again." Ming-Ming grinned.  
  
"If you say so but I'll be in the back okay? Tell me when you need something." The old lady said, walking past her then she sat outside in the shade, smiling at the garden before her.  
  
Ming-Ming sighed in relief then went over to her room which was on the first floor. She walked around the silent room then saw a shadow quickly move and close the door. Ming-Ming's eyes widened at the door then someone put their hand over her mouth. She bit his hand but he still hung on and she tried to see what the person looked like but he put his other hand over her eyes then put a blindfold on her eyes and tied her hands.  
  
vXv  
  
"Thank you for walking me home Ray." Mariah smiled, stopping and looking at him.  
  
"You're welcome," He grinned then hugged her again. "See ya later." The boy walked away and she quickly ran into her home. Her smile was so big that it could make anyone happy.. except it didn't make Lee grin.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Because I beat up Salima.." She answered softly, knowing that that wasn't the truth.  
  
"Well why are you so happy now?! When I was over there you were upset!" Lee shouted as she winced.  
  
"I just saw her walking and she was looking messed up.." Mariah replied, looking the other way.  
  
"Go to your room." Lee said, pointing upstairs where she quickly ran to.  
  
She locked her pink door then fell on her bed, she then picked up her phone which was on her desk and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello? Is Mathilda there?"  
  
"Yeah, hold up.. Mathilda! It's for you!!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mathilda!"  
  
"...Oh hey Mariah! What are you doing?" Mathilda asked.  
  
"Nothing really but who do you think Ray likes?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, the girl down the street.. maybe that bitch Salima.."  
  
"I see.."  
  
"I'm just kidding! He probably likes you!"  
  
"You think so?" Mariah asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it's so obvious. Why?"  
  
"He's just so sweet.." She sighed happily which made her friend roll her eyes.  
  
"You're so pressed."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I hate those girls man." Mathilda mumbled which made Mariah laugh.  
  
"We hate them too."  
  
"Oh yeah, you know that one girl.. you know the one with the purple hair and braids, yeah man.. she gets on my nerves too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hm.. I think Ciara's her name.."  
  
Mariah gasped. "I don't like her either! She's always hanging around those guys, trying to make herself look like she all popular with them. She's just a little slut."  
  
Mathilda snickered. "You and me, we don't like anybody."  
  
"I know right."  
  
"But ooh! We should help Hilary and Ming-Ming!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Alright, we can like hook them up with their little crushes."  
  
"Aha, yeah!"  
  
"Of course, we don't gotta help you.. I mean you already have Ray.."  
  
"Shut up! But let's see, Hilary and Tyson and Ming-Ming and Brooklyn, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
vXv  
  
Digi: Wow.. short, but hope you like that chappy and I know I left a lot of questions unanswered... hehe, part of the game playas.. part of the game... Oh yeah, tell me if they're OOC or something, I'll make 'em less OOC in the next chappy. But I guess that's it.. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS and bye bye! 


	5. Childhood Dreams

Digi: Hey! I love you guys and I'm so glad you like it so far! And SUPER SORRY for like not updating a while.. 

Disclaimer for this entire story - Digi, that's me, does not own and will never own Beyblade.

vXv

Tyson walked towards Hilary's house with a satisfied smirk. Man his trick was hilarious.. to him anyway. He felt a cold wind approach him as he knocked on their gate but it didn't bother him much.

Mariam opened the door and stared at him. "Yes?"

"Can Hilary -"

"She's grounded." She crossed her arms and glanced behind her.

"Oh well we have to do a project that's due tomorrow and I need to work with her."

"You can do it yourself Tyson."

'Jeez, what's her problem..' "But it's so hard! And I don't wanna have to work on it all night!"

"I have some things I need to talk to her about. She just started puberty and well you know.."

"MARIAM!"

"Okay bye!" The violet haired girl shut the gate and Tyson walked away, trying not to laugh.

"I did not just start puberty you liar!" Hilary glared at her while sitting in front of her doors steps with Kai leaning against the sturdy wooden wall behind them.

"Well I needed to tell him something.. he wouldn't leave but you have to tell me how long you've been seeing him!"

"A couple days ago.."

"And you guys are that close?!" Mariam screamed but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"We're not that close.." The brunette mumbled while Kai slowly opened his eyes.

"Okay okay but I just want to know something.."

"Yeah?"

The older girl walked over to Kai with a serious expression. She stood in front of him and grinned at Hilary. "What do you think of her?"

"What do you mean by that?!" The ruby-eyed girl asked, slightly blushing.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this.." Hilary sighed, crossing her arms.

"Well Kai?"

The ghost looked at her then Hilary. After staring at the two girls, he disappeared into the home.

"HEY!"

The brunette snickered and pointed at her. "He doesn't wanna answer your question you freak."

"It's probably because he thinks your sexy." Mariam replied, sitting next to her.

"You're such a weirdo.. but I have one question to ask you. How did you know that I knew about Kai?"

"Oh well, I knew you were gonna be home before me so I decided to scare you and I knew you were in the living room because I heard you talking to yourself so I climbed on that big tree in the backyard and kicked your window open and then I walked slowly down the stairs and I saw Kai!"

"You kicked open my window?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to accidently destroy mine or the other one."

"Gee.. thanks."

"Yeah you're welcome but like after I saw him I didn't wanna bother you guys 'cuz you guys were playing that zelda and link game so I waited outside and tried to think of what to say to you."

"You're such a freak."

vXv

Ming-Ming's grandmother, also known as mama, lay under her healthy tree and smiled at her crops and plants. They were always perfect, no strange marks on her tomatoes, no ripped leaves on her plants.. they were perfect.

It's all because she was psychic but she also _cast spells_, _good spells_. Like for her plants.. made them perfect. She could do _something else_ as well.. something that would _help them all_.

But she's never done one of _those kinds of spells_ ever since fourty years ago... (Hope ya get my drift..)

Anyways she closed her eyes and wondered what her grandaughter was doing.

**In Ming-Ming's room..**

'Man, what the hell is happening?! Why to me!? It's probably Julia and her stupid friends.. I'll get them back..' Ming-Ming thought.

"Can I keep you?" A soft voice asked in her ear.

"Brooklyn?!" She growled. "YOU JERK! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

The orange-haired boy smirked and pulled her blindfold away. "I thought it was funny."

She glared at him. "Well you scared me half to death! I thought you were some rapist or something.."

"Aww, did I scare you?" He asked, sitting behind her.

"Ho-ho-ho-hold up.. what are you doing?!" She asked angrily as he put his arms around her. Then he moved her hair and pulled her shirt down a little.

"Why are you bleeding?" He asked, staring at the wound on her shoulder.

"None of your darn business."

"How long have you been bleeding?"

"I said, none of your darn business.. HEY! STOP!" Ming-Ming shouted as he licked her blood.

"Tastes good.." He mumbled.

"Why are you doing this?" She groaned, looking down.

"None of your darn business." He smirked, still licking the blood.

"You better be glad my hands are tied," She looked down at the floor. His feet were on top of hers."Get off my feet."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're gonna jump awayand attack me."

"So? Argh.. nevermind.. just hurry up." The bluette muttered sharply, turning her head the other way.

"Hm.. you're enjoying it?" He asked, smirking slightly while licking the last drops of blood on her.

"Woah no."

"Yeah right." Brooklyn rolled his eyes while still holding onto her.

"Hey, aren't you gonna let go now?" She turned to look at him but he just stared at the wall.

"Nah."

"No, really.. let go."

"I don't wanna." He replied, holding her closer to him.

"Don't you have more important things to do?" She asked as he grabbed the remote which was next to them and turned on the television.

"I'd rather stay here with you."

"Really?" She asked softly, slightly blushing.

"Really."

vXv

Ray looked up at his ceiling.

Why did he have to lie to her?

I mean it wasn't really lying.. he sorta liked her.

But it wasn't enough..

The kawaii boy then looked at a picture of him and his dear dead friend.

'Rest in peace Kotoshi.' Ray said in his mind, closing his eyes.

The phone rang and the boy went over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Ray."

"Oh, hey Salima, what's up?"

"Nothin' much.. just got bored so I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Oh, I'm just hangin' out in my room. Thinking of some things.."

"Did I bother you?"

"No, you never bother me." Ray smiled and he could tell that she did too.

"Hey, what are you wearing to school tomorrow?"

"You're going to school? Aren't you guys suspended?"

"Nope, we're not because like the teachers said we didn't do anything."

"I see," Ray mumbled. He was gonna call one of the girls later. "But I guess I'm gonna wear a ecko hoody and some jeans."

"Really? Cool, I'm gonna wear my ecko red outfit, it's so cute."

"Cool but hey I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Ray." She said sweetly.

The black-haired boy hung up the phone and picked it up and dialed a number.

vXv

Kai glanced at the phone in the living room and wondered if he should pick it up. It would be funny if they were his old friends.. He looked at the caller id and smirked. So he picked it up and waited for the person to speak.

"Hello? Hilary?" Ray's voice asked and Kai smirked.

The grayish-blue haired boy noticed Hilary open the door so he quickly responded. "Hello Ray." He was going to say more until Hilary snatched the phone.

"KAI?!"

"Good impression eh? Hehe, Mariam videotaped you guys last year and Kai was there and I was trying to sound like him!" The brunette said, a little out of breath.

"Yeah.. that was excellent. You almost got me worried there.." He chuckled.

"Thanks but how'd you get my number?" The ruby-eyed girl glared at the snickering boy next to her and then he sat on the couch and began watching some cartoons.

"Tyson gave it to me and Mariah gave it to him."

"I see.."

"Oh but I heard that Salima and her gang aren't suspended."

'They're a gang now?' Hilary thought before realizing what he said. "What?!"

"Yeah, she just called me and told me the teachers said they didn't do anything."

"Oh my goodness, that is a lie! Julia was the one who started it by pushin' Mathilda and callin' her ugly and a bitch! Damn man, that's just dumb.."

"Yeah I know, at school I'm gonna go talk to guidance and see if they can do anything 'cuz you guys are like my family, you know."

"Yup, that's right. So who do you like?"

"Me? Well, I like Mariah a little.."

"Aww! Ask her out!"

"I don't think she likes me.."

Hilary burst out laughing. "She is pressed over you!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Ask her out!" She demanded.

"I'll do it when she comes back to school." He grinned.

"Oh really? Yeah! That's a good idea 'cuz Salima's gonna be there! Muwhaha!"

"Eh.. so who do you like?"

"Nobody at this school."

"Not even Tyson?"

"I don't like Tyson like that. I just don't see myself going out with him."

"I don't really see you guys together either.."

"Thank you! I just don't understand Ming-Ming and all those other people saying how like I look so cute with them.. I'm like no. Yeah right.. in all of your dreams."

Ray chuckled. "So did you have a boyfriend at your old school?"

"Yes, two. The first guy was pretty shy so we went out for a week and the second guy.. woo.. we've been going out until I had to move. We both thought that this long distance thing wouldn't work."

"What's his name?"

"It's Zeo, he was so sweet and he always protected me.. I loved him." She sighed happily.

**A couple hours later..**

"No! I would never do that!" Hilary laughed, still on the phone talking to Ray.

"Yeah right."

"Hilary! It's freakin' nine o'clock! Who the mothersucker are you talking to?" Mariam asked, walking past her and into the kitchen.

"Talkin' to Ray!"

"You little hoochie, I thought you were going out with that guy with the glasses, then earlier today Tyson comes and it looks like he likes you! Now you're gonna go talk to Ray for like four hours! Jeez Kai, how can you stand her?"

The ghost shrugged as he continued on watching his drama shows. Mariam sighed and watched as Hilary began talking to Ray again, she grabbed a sandwich and sat down next to Kai.

"Yokomoto, good show." The older girl commented, before taking a bite out of her food.

"Anyways Ray, would you strip in front of everybody on the road and run around for ten minutes for like.. a billion dollars?"

"Hell no."

"What? Got nothing to show?" Hilary smirked which caused Kai to shake his head and Mariam to turn hers.

"SICKO!"

"No, I got something to show.. it's all big and girls just love to -"

"Okay little boy, I didn't ask you to give me any details."

Ray snickered. "But hey whens your birthday?"

"Um.. It's November 4th."

"Aw.. it already passed but you want me to get you a gift anyway?"

"Aw, thank you Ray! But you don't have to.. Anyways whens your b-day?"

"January 24th."

"Wow, I have lots of time to get you your gift but anyways -"

"DON'T DO IT!" Kai and Mariam shouted, watching as some man kissed some girl.

"Noo! Their aniversary is gonna be ruined!"

Hilary sweatdropped. "You seen that show Yokomoto?"

"My cousin watches it a lot."

"Hehe, yeah.. Mariam's watching it with a friend and like this guy.."

"His name is Uko!" Mariah told her.

"Yeah this guy named Uko kissed this girl.."

"Sari." Kai said, glancing at her then looked back at the show.

"Yeah Uko and Sari just kissed."

"What?! Sari kissed her twin sister's husband?! That tramp!" Ray gasped.

"You guys are freaks," The brunette yawned and blinked. "Ray, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye ya weirdo."

"Goodnight dork." Then they both hung-up and Hilary sat next to Kai. She wondered what will happen if she did something..

"Hey!" Kai shouted, glaring at her.

"Change the channel back or I'll kill you!" Mariam jumped up and pointed to a knife.

Her ruby-eyes looked at them strangely then turned it back to their dramtic show.

"So.. what is this show about?" Hilary asked quietly.

"You've never watched this!?" Mariam asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Crazy.." Kai muttered, not looking at her.

"Yeah, never watched this.. that's why I asked you what it was about."

"Okay, you know Sari right? Right well she is totally in love with her sister's, Rini, boyfriend, which is now husband, Uko. Sari's done some really freaky stuff like kidnap Rini and lock her up somwhere and make her take drugs and things like that but Uko's always there to save her! Oh yeah Rini also accidently killed someone and like that guy haunts her a lot. There are more characters but like these people are in this episode." Mariam explained, not looking away from her show.

"How does Uko, Sari and Rini act like?" Hilary asked, now sitting on the floor with Kai to one side of her and Mariam on the other.

"Uko is like this cold-hearted guy, Rini is his true and only love and she showed Uko more of the world and his true feelings, and Sari is this obbsessed freak."

"Interesting.. So who's your favorite characters?" She looked up at both of them.

"Uko." Kai told her.

"Mines Ryoko, Uko and Rini's baby. She's so cute... Oh shoot!" Mariam jumped up after looking at the clock.

"What?"

"I have to work tomorrow! Dammit, I'm supposed to be sleeping now! If they show new episodes, record it!" Mariam then ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"Kai?"

"Hm.."

"Are there any other ghosts in this house?"

"Never seen any."

"Thank kami.." Hilary muttered then stood up and sat next to him. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No."

"I might go to my friend's house.. she really wants me to meet someone."

"You're grounded." He stated.

"Shh, don't tell but if Mariam calls, you know just to check up on me, tell her I'm sleeping or in the bathroom."

"What if she calls three times?"

"Three times eh? Okay, you can tell her I'm in the bathroom doing my business," She giggled when she saw the look on his face. "Then tell her I'm taking a shower and then I'm sleeping!"

"Ok."

"So how did you like school?"

Kai looked at her, boy howdy she thought of weird things to talk about. "I hated it."

"Really? I hate studying and all that stuff but I like all the tension between people. It's kinda fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah! Everyone is mad at some group or something and it's just beautiful how everyone interacts with someone!"

"Right.." He snickered then the show ended and another one played. "New episode."

"Okay," Hilary said, grabbing a videotape and put it in the VCR. She pushed record and began watching the people begin their conflicts.

"Oh wait nevermind." He smirked at her.

"Very funny.." She mumbled, pushing the stop button.

"You hang out with Mathilda and her gang?" Kai asked quietly.

"Yup. Why?"

"They get in a lot of fights, so don't get hurt that much."

"Aw, thank you Kai!"

"What?"

"You just told me that you don't want me get hurt."

"So?"

"So that means you care! You're so sweet!" She smiled at him and he stared at her.

"Okay.."

"Have you ever had a crush on somebody?"

The ghost blinked and an image of a little girl flashed in his mind then quickly went away. "I don't remember.."

"That's too bad.. Hey! I'll help you find your lost love as well! But.. I hav.. I loved Zeo so much.."

Kai wondered if he should continue the conversation then replied, "Do you still talk to him?"

"I called him last week.. he told me that now that I moved some girls are trying to go out with him.."

"But?"

"He says he won't because he still loves me." She smiled then looked down at her ring.

"He gave that to you?" He asked, noticing the red rock sitting on top of a gold loop.

"Yup.. just before I left. I miss him.. but he says that maybe he could come over here and then I could introduce him to you and all my friends!"

"I might not want to show myself to him." Kai said, closing his eyes while commercials played.

"Why not?"

"I might not trust him."

"He's a really nice guy Kai.. please?"

"No." He told her coldly.

"Okay.. but Kai, were you in a gang?"

"Yes."

"Ryuu Bakemono right?"

"Yeah.."

"Mariah told me that. So like 'RB' meant Ryuu Bakemono?"

Kai looked at her and nodded.

"Okay so that's what the words in blood meant.."

"What?"

"Yeah Mariah told me that in your room there was blood on the wall and you wrote 'RB' on it."

"I didn't write that."

"Huh?"

"I didn't write that, I wrote something else."

"I see.. but do you remember what you wrote?"

"No."

Hilary thought for a moment and then jumped in front of him. "I know! Maybe I can help you find out who killed you!"

"It'll be too hard." He shook his head.

"No it won't! I just have to know where the police stations and forensic labs are! I just have to research about it, try to hack their websites, then maybe I can steal some papers for you and maybe those papers will be a very good hint and in the end we'll know who really killed you!"

"You'll get caught."

"How do you know? I stole some very interesting things in my lifetime so you know, taking away some pieces of paper won't be that difficult."

Kai smirked and raised a brow. "You stole?"

"Well yeah.. but I returned it."

"What'd you steal?"

"My old friends and I were like at this muesum once and we saw the biggest and most valuable tanzanite in the world! So like we wanted to test our theif skills so like next week we took the thing. It was pretty easy.. in a way but then my friend wanted to sell -" She stopped and smiled nervously. "Hehe, that rest is all quite a blur but what I'm saying is that it was pretty easy!"

"I'm still not letting you go there."

"Fine.. I won't go there.. but I'll research it on the computer! See ya later!" The brunette skipped upstairs happily and Kai watched her leave.

vXv

Mathilda woke up and screamed.

"Ahahaha!" A person laughed, walking out of her room.

"You really need to stop scaring her.." A boy said, shaking his head then walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, Claude's right. She screams so loud in the morning.."

"Aaron.. if you understood how funny it is then you'd know why I do it."

"MIGUEL! You jerk! I was sleeping peacefully until I woke up and saw your ugly face!" She yelled, snatching his shirt and her fist up to his face. This made Miguel laugh even harder.

"You have such a baby voice.."

"Well me and this baby voice can beat your ass up!" Mathilda said to him before punching him in the gut. She smiled proudly then walked into her bathroom.

"She better know she's still grounded.." He mumbled gruffly, clutching onto his stomach.

Aaron looked at him then walked downstairs. Shortly after Aaron left, Claude walked out of the mens bathroom with only a towel on and stared at Miguel. "You poor fool you.." Was all he said before he walked into his room.

About thirty minutes later Mathilda walked out of her room wearing light green japanese socks, a black and green striped short school skirt, a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest over it. She noticed that Miguel wasn't on the floor anymore so she looked around. The pink-haired girl shrugged it off and just as she was about to walk downstairs she felt a pair of hands on her waist.

"Forever fornever." A voice whispered into her ear.

Mathilda turned around and glared at Miguel. She slapped him across his face and punched his chest. "I hate it when people touch me like that.." She mumbled angrily, walking downstairs. She smiled at Claude and Aaron who were currently eating breakfast.

"Good morning." She said to them while they nodded their head.

"Oh look! Heres a job I could do!" Aaron smirked, pointing at a newspaper article.

"Well? What is it about?"

"Okay.. I'm gonna be a vegetarian." He announced proudly.

"You're not going to eat meat anymore..?" Claude asked, looking at him confused.

"No no no no! You have your definitions mixed up! A vegetarian is someone who takes care of animals! Dumbass.." He chuckled lowly, putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Mathilda asked as he was about to walk out the door.

"Duh, going to apply for the job! Jeez.." Aaron then shut the door behind him then he opened the door again. "Hey Mathilda, this guy is here to see you." He shoved the boy inside then shut the door again.

"Raul?" Her voice squeaked, looking into his eyes.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school now?"

"I told Julia I was sick and she believed me so I snuck out of the house and came to check up on you."

"Thanks.." She smiled.

"You can go get your friends so we can go somewhere?" Raul asked.

Mathilda looked at Claude and he nodded his head. She hugged him then put her black shoes on. The two left the house and walked towards Mariah's house. They knocked on her door and Mariah opened it.

"Hey peoples," She yawned then invited them in. "My brother isn't here right now, he's at work but my nanny's here."

"When'd you get a nanny?"

"Oh.. for a while I guess but what do you guys want and why aren't you in school?"

"He told Julia he's sick and let's do something fun today," Mathilda smirked evilly. "Something really fun."

"You wanna go on a picnic?" Mariah asked, not noticing her evil look.

"No! Alright remember when we were kids we used to steal a lot of stuff like that old guys sword and remember when one of us stole that food and we beat the person who wanted it back? Yeah.. let's do something like that today."

"You wanna steal something?" Mariah whispered, hoping her nanny wasn't close by.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've done something like that so I was thinking.. let's steal something from like this heavily guarded place."

"I don't know.. but okay! C'mon let's go get Ming-Ming and Hilary!" Mariah put on her shoes and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Her nanny asked, walking into the room. She had green eyes and long red hair. This person was a young woman, atleast nineteen years old. And she was very attractive.

"Can I go somewhere please? C'mon Nuriko!" The pink-haired girl ran over to her and begged.

"You're brother said your grounded though."

"Please! I'll pay you extra!"

"I don't need money." She shook her head.

The young girl thought for a moment and smirked. She whispered something in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" The red-head asked nervously.

"Don't you like -" Her nanny covered Mariah's mouth.

"Okay, you can go just as long you don't tell anybody." She warned. The pink-haired girl smiled then they all walked out.

"She's pretty." Raul said and Mariah nodded.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend though."

"Oh really..?" His eyes lit up and Mathilda smacked him.

"You're taken remember."

"By who?"

Mathilda blushed and the two smirked. "By.. Hilary! She says your cute!"

Raul sighed. "It's just my good looks."

'Got that right..'

"Why doesn't he act like this at school?" Mariah smiled.

"Because he says he's too tired when he's at school."

"Oh theres Hilary's house! C'mon let's go!" Raul raced over to the gate and knocked loudly. Hilary shortly opened it, after shouting to the wind.

"Who were you talking to?" Mariah asked, looking at her strangely.

"The flowers." She sweatdropped.

"Oh well anyways we're gonna go somewhere today. Wanna come?"

Hilary glanced behind her. "Let's talk about it inside!" She pushed them all in and the 'wind' closed the gate after they stepped inside the home.

"We're thinking of stealing something." Mathilda told her, sitting on the couch.

"Really?" This time, Hilary's eyes lit up. This was her chance! She smirked at Kai, who stood behind the television trying to figure out how to get more channels.

"Yeah, we don't know what to take though." Mariah sighed.

Raul moved closer to the brunette. "Maybe you have a suggestion? Might I add you look nice today?"

Hilary looked at him then at her clothes. She was wearing baggy white pj's with red and yellow stars and red baby dragons scattered everywhere. Maybe it was her tight white shirt that made him say she looked nice.. you know how someguys are.

"Um.. thanks but you know how Kai died was like a mystery right? Yeah let's try to go to those labs and gather some clues!" She laughed when she felt a slight (angry and annoyed) coldness surround her.

"Yeah sure! Hey I'll call Ming-Ming and tell her to wait outside her home." Mathilda walked over to the phone and dialed her friend's number.

"I'll go change." Hilary said, she didn't really want to but she wanted to talk to Kai alone. She walked upstairs, Kai obviously following and closed her door. She turned on her radio semi-loudly so the people downstairs weren't spying on her then walked into her closet and began looking for an outfit. I mean, what if they heard her talking to Kai? That would be horrible..

"I told you not to go out there."

"You think a silly word like 'no' will stop me?" Hilary asked, examining an outfit then tossed it back inside.

"It should've."

"Well you know what Kai, it didn't. Plus, it's been a while since I got in real big trouble."

Suddenly someone knocked on her door, a ringing phone in their hand. "Hurry up! It's Mariam!"

"Kai! Hide in the closet fast!"

"I'm a ghost moron."

Then Hilary opened the door and snatched the phone out of Raul's hand and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" She talked into the phone as if she were tired.

"What are you doing you little sneak?"

"I'm planning on sleeping." The brunette yawned.

"..What are you planning?"

"I'm tired! I stayed up like all night yesterday.."

"Are you going somewhere today?" She asked suspiciously and Hilary rolled her eyes. The brunette locked her door.

"Talk to Kai.. I'm gonna go sleep now, bye.." Hilary threw the phone on her little sofa and Kai picked it up. The crimson-eyed girl walked back into her closet and began looking at her outfits.

"She's trying to sleep right now.. yeah I'm in her room.."

The brunette smiled then closed her closet door and began changing.

"I'm a ghost, I don't think I'll be able to do that to her."

Hilary was about to ask what but then she remembered she was supposed to be sleeping. Then she walked out of her closet and looked into her mirror, examining her outfit. She had on black tight boot-cut jeans, she couldn't wear baggy ones.. they'd probably trigger an alarm, and a thick red hoody.

"Wheres my hat?" Hilary whispered and Kai pointed to the thing on the floor. She glared at him then picked it up and put her black hat on and lowered it a bit so it covered half of her eyes. She had to make sure no cameras would get her face. She put her hoody over her hat as Kai clicked off on the phone.

"Okay, how do I look?" The brunette asked him and he looked at her up and down.

"Like a boy."

She sighed in relief. "Thank kami.."

Kai looked at her face, she looked just like the little girl.. I guess that's why he feels so comfortable around her.

"Oh I have to tell you my dream! C'mon sit down on the bed." Hilary jumped on her bed and Kai sat across from Hilary, facing her lovely crimson eyes and her beautiful smile..

"Were you scared?"

"No.. but there was this little girl, she was so cute by the way, and this little boy, he was adorable. The little boy looked kinda like you.. but anyways they were playing with their own little plushies. This unicorn and a red bird.. let's see.. what else happened.. then they played tag and oh my gosh this is the sad part. Their little plushies got stolen by this ugly big bully! He was very tan and had long blonde hair."

"What's his name?"

"Um.. I think it was Dingo or something but anyways the little boy tried to get the plushies back from the meanie and like he punched him and fought him the but the bully was like two years older I guess so like Dingo pushed the little boy to the side and walked away with the plush plush's in his hand then the cute girl got mad 'cuz the loser pushed her best friend so the ran over to him and kicked his back.

"But he didn't even flinch, he just kept on walking. So that made the little girl cry because she couldn't get to do anything and she was saying she was all weak and that she couldn't do anything to help him. Okay this is the very cute part, the little boy walked over to her and gave her a big hug and was telling her these nice things then kissed her forehead! Isn't that cute?"

Kai simply stared at her and then shrugged.

"Then it like forwarded the dream to like one year later when they're three and this is so sad because the little girl has to move to this place and I guess it's really far away because the girl was crying saying that she'll never see her best friend ever again but the boy was like it'll be okay and then he gave her this little teddy bear and she didn't know what to get him and her most valuable thing was her silver necklace so she gave it to him then she's in the car saying bye and as the cars moving she pops her head out of the window and you know what she says to him?"

"What?"

"I wuv you." Hilary smiled. "He screamed I wuv you back to her. Then she was like don't forget me and he promises he won't. Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever heard?"

"Not really."

"You're crazy. You my friend aren't a big romantic and musy gushy fan like me but I wonder what the dream meant. If it's real then I hope the little boy didn't break the promise."

"If he loves her then he wouldn't."

"That would be so romantic.. if they finally can see eachother again."

"Was the place where you used to live.. the place you lived your whole life?" (Confusing, I know.. I just don't remember if I put down where she lived.. and I'm too lazy to look back on four chapters.)

"No.. I used to live here but that was a long time ago. I doubt anyone remembers me. Oh gee, I spent to much time in here.. okay I'm gonna go now, see ya later!" She waved to him then ran down the steps and Kai looked out the window.

"I do."

vXv

Digi: Muwahahaha! I hope you understand what this means.. -squeals- I'm such a freak! MUWAHAHA!

Mitalica: That isn't something to be proud of.

Digi: Shut up. Oh yeah, meet her.. my other 'mature' half. (me - she's a bitch who loves Yami)

Mitalica: Pleasure to meet you. (her - Isn't she the biggest dumbass you've ever met?!)

Digi: But anyways really hoped you like this chappy.. I've been working on and off with this thing so thats why it took so long to write. But ack.. I feel like I forgot to do something in here.. I don't know but tell me if I did anything bad or offended anyone or like upset some peoples! Bye bye!

Mitalica: Isn't it strange and very coincidental that Mathilda's ....'gang'... was able to all abandon their homes and they actually go steal something? WHAT HAPPENED TO GOOD HILARY?!

Digi: -smiles nervously- Hehe.. shut up..


	6. Bakuten Midori

Digi: Hehe! Glad you like my last chappy and I'm really sorry for the late update. But here are some reviewer responses!

**DarkWolf88 **- Hehe, sorry for updating late but I'm really glad you liked my last chappy! Hope you like this one too!

**Nubia** - How come Hilary doesn't remember? Well could you remember something from that long ago? ..I can't so that's kinda why I made her forget but she will remember soon! Hehe and why does Kai remember? Well I'm just doing something special with his ghost powers hehe..

**Lady Duzie** - Lol, hehe I'm happy that you didn't appreciate me ending it there so that must mean you like this story right? YAY! I'm so happy! Hope you like this chappy as well!

**SchoolBoredom - **Yup yup, that's them all right! ..I inspired you? Wow, seriously thanks for telling me.. you made my day-tears- But I like the idea to it! Hope I get to read it soon!

**Chibi-Kari **- What excatly are you doing here reading my ficcy? You should be updating you fics! Your great wonderful fics! But anyways I hope you like this chappy!

**Hutchy **- Hehe.. **he** didn't make a surprise visit at school.. but he made one somewhere else.. Thanks for the idea! This chappy would've sucked if you didn't tell me aboutit! And yuppers, the little girl was our big Hilary!

**Dark Reiko **- Of course Kai remembers her! I had to make somebody remember the other person and I just had to make Kai not forget about Hilary! But.. maybe Ray will find out about Kai.. hm.. hehe, hope ya like this chapter!

**kami's right hand girl** - Lol, thanks. I liked the dream as well hehe and yup, that's them! Hope you will like this chapter!

**Devil Grl** - Muwahaha, you could say that their plushies are their bitbeasts.. and I came up with a great idea too! It will happen in the later chappys though and it invovles the little unicorn, the phoenix.. and _Dingo._ Hehe..

**Kais Devil** - Lol, you were like 'they love eachother' in your review, lol I liked that. But yes! It is true, muwahaha And I'm going to make Hilary find out on her own and confront him about it. Hardy har..

**Phoenix-Roar -** Oh, it's okay! I'm just glad you reviewed! And the answer to your question - OF COURSE! Hehe, hope ya like this chappy!

**scorched-ice** - Heh, thanks for thinking my ideas are good. I feel happy! Whee! But anyways I hope you like this chappy, I hope you get this one 'cuz theres also another _secert_ in it.

**knowlee** - Glad you like it! And, would this be a true KaiHil fic if they weren't those little ones? Hehe, hope you will like this chappy!

Woo.. my back hurts. Anyways have fun reading this chappy!

vXv

Someone knocked on the door, Kai became his true ghost self and he walked downstairs and popped his head through the door, wondering who it could be and it was _her_.

"Open up! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Kai opened the door and became visible. She glared at him.

"Where is she?"

He shrugged and the older girl ran upstairs.

"HILARY ISN'T HERE!" The girl slowly went back downstairs with her arms crossed.

"I tried to stop her." The ghost shrugged again then sat on the couch watching 'Danny Phantom'. (Kai and his cartoons.. tsk tsk)

"I knew she was going to leave today, I even saw her leave! See I didn't really need to go work today, a clever excuse I thought of while watching Yokomoto, and I used Ozuma's car and like parked it near our house waiting for that little sneak to come out! But.. I feel asleep and a little while later I woke up when I heard her voice! ..She was too far off to be chased." She sighed.

"Oh well.."

"Do you know where she's going?"

"Who cares. It's stupid anyway." He scowled then Mariam crawled behind the sofa and put her head on it.

"So? I like stupid things."

"Like your boyfriend?"

"He isn't stupid.."

"She's going to the park and she's gonna go play on the swings and have a giddy ole time with her friends.." Kai said and she fell down on the ground.

"That's not stupid. Tell me what it's really gonna be."

"Hilary's going to look up somebody's death." Kai mumbled, crossing his arms.

Mariam looked at him for a while then a lightbulb shortly appeared above her head. "Really? I could've helped too! They don't even know where your files were sent to!"

"Oh well, then they'll fail."

"Do you want her to fail?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I told her not to do it but she did it anyway. She's getting herself in danger that she probably can't get out of."

Mariam smiled slyly then stood up and sat next to Kai. "You like her don't ya?"

"No."

"Denial eh? Don't worry.. love is such a mystery." She sighed happily then looked up at the ceiling. "Let's get a pet."

"A bird."

"No a little shark!"

"A bird."

"Shark!"

"You have enough fish in your pond."

"Those are all Arowana's! I want a shark fish!"

"Buy both."

"No! We all have to decide on ONE pet."

"Then we need -"

"Hilary probably wouldn't care." Mariam interrupted, tapping her chin.

"She'll wants a horse."

"YEAH RIGHT! Where'd you get that ridiculous idea?" The girl asked after she stopped laughing.

"She likes unicorns." He shrugged.

"How do you know?" Mariam looked at him suspiciously.

He shrugged again. "I saw her drawing a lot once."

"But she can't draw.." The girl mumbled to herself. Then she looked down at her stomach. "Gawd, I need to lose weight." She walked upstairs and stepped into her room.

Kai glanced at her before she left and noticed her tummy was getting a little bigger. Which seemed very strange. Her stomach was getting a little bigger.. but the rest of her body was still normal looking.. He became invisible ghost Kai and walked through her door.

"Are you okay in there?" Mariam smiled and rubbed her stomach.

The phone rang and she walked over and picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey.."

Who the hell is she talking to?'

"Yeah.. six more months.. You were there when I told him! ..No, I'm not gonna go see if its a boy or girl 'cuz I want it to be a surprise. Well.. both of you can take care of it. Yeah, I know.. and he's trying not to kill you. I'm actually quite proud of him but anyways I gotta go eat, my baby needs to be healthy ya know?"

'Baby? Whose baby..'

Her eyes widened. "Wha.. what did you say?"

'Her baby?' (No duh Kai.)

"I.. still.."

Kai raised a brow at her, where was she getting at? It's too bad Hilary wasn't here.. he could ask her about this..

**NO**! What was he thinking? This subject seems a little too personal and he doesn't know the beautiful brunette that well yet..

But if he didn't know her that well then why does he talk to her non-stop?

_'Duh, I still love her.'_

**WHAT DID HE JUST THINK**? This is new Kai, new Kai is a quiet cold-hearted jerk! He does not feel emotions such as love!

'I need to spend some time away from Hilary..' He thought, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." Mariam hung up the phone and sighed.

The ghost walked out of the room after making sure she was doing okay not alright or great just okay. After he made sure she was, he walked out of her room and started coming up with Operation S.A.F.H. (**Stay Away From Hilary**)

vXv

"Yeah, sure we can go." Brooklyn yawned, he did after all spend the night here. No not in Ming-Ming's bed, in her closet.

"She wasn't talking to you but I'll have to ask my grandmother.. Oh yeah! Hilary, c'mon! She really wants to meet you!" Ming-Ming grabbed her wrist and ran out to the back. "Mama! She's here!"

"You must be Hilary.." She slowly walked up and smiled at the girl.

"Bow down." Ming-Ming mumbled to her and Hilary did so.

"Such a nice girl.. but theres no need for that. My granddaughter tells me you live in the haunted house."

Hilary sweatdropped.

"Yeah mama! Remember that Kai kid? He died there!" She said that with much enthusiasm.

"That's enough child, please go keep your friends company." The old lady smiled and Ming-Ming smiled back then left them alone.

"Tell me.. do you see his ghost?"

"Uh.. well.."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Yes." She blurted out. Hilary didn't know why.. but she felt like telling the old woman her life story and what her and her friends were about to do.

"Do you know where they buried his body?"

"Why?"

"Oh.. just curious."

"Oh.. but I don't know. Um.. if you don't mind me asking, do you cast spells and things like that?"

"Yes." The old woman nodded and Hilary smiled brightly.

"Oh that's what Ming-Ming told me!"

"I like to help people. Tell me Hilary, do you and Kai.. interact?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes.."

"That's interesting, I'm sorry for taking up your time. You may go now."

"You didn't take up my time.. and thanks." Hilary walked back inside the house where her friends waited for her.

"Ready Hilary? Let's go."

vXv

Someone knocked on their gate and Mariam walked outside to open it.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at the boy.

"Zeo. Is Hilary here?"

"You're the ex? ..She isn't here.. you can come inside and wait for her though." He followed her inside then sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Where is she?"

"Out with her friends." She said, going over to the counter to make some food.

"Isn't she supposed to be in school today?"

"Aren't you?"

"We have a week off." He shrugged.

"How interesting." Mariam took a sip of water. "She got suspended for a week."

"What did she do?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Her and her group beat up another group. Four against four."

"Oh.." He grinned as if he were proud. "I forgot to ask for your name.."

"Mariam."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here.. so Hilary's told me a lot about you. She really likes ya."

"I love her, still do."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you.. what did you say?" The girl was about to grab a knife but invisible Kai's hand stopped her.

"I love her." Zeo said slowly, not hearing the warning in her voice.

"That's very cute." She smiled at him then turned back to her food, rolling her eyes. 'These kids are too young to be in love.'

"Thank you. Oh yes, Hilary's parents wanted me to give her some money. I'll just give it to you to give it to her." The boy walked up and took the money out of his pocket then handed it over to Mariam who gladly took it.

"I'll be sure to give it to her." She put it on the table, next to the food. Kai would put it in her room when Zeo wasn't looking anyway. Well he better anyway.

"So when do you think Hilary is gonna come back?"

"Not anytime soon.." She mumbled but he didn't hear her the first time. "I hope it's soon."

"Me too." Zeo said.

Then she grabbed the plates full of food and gave it to Zeo. "Here eat up." 'You look like a twig.'

"Thank you, I love oyako domburi." He took a bite and began eating more.

"Where are you staying?" Mariam asked, sitting across from him.

"I was gonna stay at a hotel.. or maybe stay at a friends house."

"Oh? You know people here?"

"Yeah, a guy named Tyson."

Mariam almost spit her food out. "Tyson Granger?" (Yes, dub names do suck.)

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Oh yeah.."

"I mean of course you know him! He's like the strongest blader around!"

'With the biggest ego too..' "He's pretty good."

"What do you mean pretty good? He's the best!"

**'I'm** better.' "Well I think some people are just better."

"Okay, Mariam.. if that's what you think.."

vXv

"We should've came here at night!" Brooklyn mumbled.

"That's when the people that grounded us get home!" Hilary told him as they hid in the closet, waiting for all the people to go away.

"Atleast we're not in school." Mathilda said, then they got out. Mariah looked both ways then they swiftly ran straight then looked both ways again before they reached their destination. Hilary stared at the cold steel door then put her ear up to it, hoping to hear voices or footsteps.

She heard nothing so she slowly opened the door and peeked in, making sure no one was in there. The brunette sighed in relief then the group walked in, quietly shutting the door behind them.

The room was very big and it was painted a dark blue. Their was little light in it but you could still see someones physical features and etc... There were three desks in the middle and in the far right corner of the room was a smaller room connected to this one. There was also a window on the other side of the room so that brought in some light. Cabinets also practically covered the walls and there was also a small picture next to the door which the group happened to ignore.

"Okay, look around you guys. Make sure there are no other doors to get in here, if there is then guard them." Mathilda told them as she began looking around.

Brooklyn walked around, gazing at the room without noticing what he bumped into.

"HEY! What are you kids doing in here?" A man that looked to be about in his late fifties.

The young teen panicked so he punched the guy. Raul walked by and looked at the man sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

"_Nice_."

"Yeah thanks, I've been practicing my kung-fu."

"Grab him!" Mathilda glared at them as she jumped on the older man. She grabbed something out of her pocket then put it around the man's mouth.

"What's going on?" Ming-Ming asked, walking up to them.

"We captured this dude."

"I think he's the janitor." Raul said, looking at his dirty uniform and his broom in his hand.

Hilary and Mariah ignored them and tried to look for something.

"Okay, speak." The pinkette lowered the scarf and he simply glared at her.

"What are you kids doing here? It's a school day." He scolded.

"We're here on important matters, old man." Raul told him.

"Yeah pops, we came here for some papers." Brooklyn smirked.

"What papers! You can't get into those cabinets without a key anyway!" The old man said, reaching for his walkie-talkie but Ming-Ming noticed and she quickly snatched it away and stepped on it. "Hey! Well no matter, there is a camera here. So you guys are screwed."

They all looked at eachother.

"Aw shit, we're gonna get busted."

"Not unless two of us split up. Brooklyn and I can go to the security area and erase ourselves from the tapes, Ming-Ming and Mathilda can stay here and make sure this guy doesn't leave and Hilary and Mariah can search for the key." Raul told them and they nodded.

"We just have to know where the key and camera room are." Hilary said, looking at the old man.

"Oh no, I'm not saying anything."

Mathilda kicked his back.

"Tell us!"

"No!"

She kicked it again.

"No."

She was about to kick it again until he gave in.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Their is an extra key in the conference room which is usually empty. It's taped under the large ivory table. To get to the conference room you have to leave that door then go left. Keep on going down then look for a four on a door and there it is. The camera room is in the northern wing. Just leave out here and go straight then make a right at your first turn. The first door you see is the camera room. Okay?"

"Thanks pops. Okay see you guys in half an hour." Brooklyn grinned then him and Raul walked out of the room.

"See you guys later! Good luck!" Ming-Ming waved to Hilary and Mariah as they exited the room. She looked at the old man who was panting heavily. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, my back pain is kickin' in though." He coughed a bit. (AHAHA! Get it? Mathilda KICKED him and he said his back pain is KICKIN' in? HAHA. Um.. yeah anyways..)

"You want some water?" Ming-Ming ran over to the water dispenser and poured cold water into a plastic cup then handed it to the man.

"Thank you." He said and Mathilda scoffed, turning the other way. She didn't trust this man at all.

"We're sorry for hurting you like this but we, well I, believe that maybe ghosts do exsist and you heard about the death of Kai Hiwatari right?"

"Sorta.."

"Well the brunette lives in his house right now and I believe that maybe his ghost is still there.. it really depends if he moved on or not. I don't really know because Hilary, the brunette, never told me she saw him.. oh and if he's a ghost haunting the house then maybe if we get the papers on him then we'll help him move on!"

"I never woulda guess a bunch of kids cared 'bout these kinds of things.. by the way my name's Bakuten Midori."

"I'm.. Ling-Ling and this is my friend Mitten."

"Do you think this Hilary girl sees his ghost?"

Mathilda stared at Ming-Ming from behind the old man. Ming-Ming gulped and mentally smacked herself then answered his question. "Um.. I don't know.. if she did then she would've already moved."

'What is she doing? Doesn't she know that she also said Hilary's name! We could get in trouble.. but wait.. she was wearing that hoody over her head.. hahaha, maybe we won't get caught.' Mathilda thought, grinning.

**To the other girls..**

The two girls closed the door quietly ignoring the boys who went the other way. They looked down the hall then quickly made a dash for room number four and thankfully no one was in there way. Mariah put her ear to the door then opened it and Hilary locked it once they got in.

"I'll get the key." Mariah said, crawling under the big wide table. There was somewhat of a large border around the table so you wouldn't be able to tell what or who was under it.

Hilary waited by the door anxiously then heard some people walking their way. She gasped then ran under the table as someone jiggled the knob. "Someone's coming in!" She told her pink-haired friend.

"Yeah I know! I bought her that stupid Kingdom Hearts game and she won't stop playing it! Her grades are slipping!" (I love Kingdom Hearts)

"Attention gentlemen.. hey what are shoes doing under the table?"

"Quick take off your shoes!" Mariah whispered as she took off hers and she scooted away from them. Hilary did the same. Then a man's hand took them without looking under the table.

"Who let kids in here again?" He asked, throwing the shoes near the door.

"Not me."

"Probably Onaku."

"Let's just get to business okay?" An annoyed voice said, already sitting down.

"Okay, be careful.. make sure not to touch anyone's leg or shoe." Hilary whispered as the other eleven people began to sit down. Thankfully this was a wide table but the smell! Good lord, it was stinkin' up in there!

"I'm gonna die Hilary.."

"Hey look!" The brunette pointed to a man's leg that was feeling a woman's leg.

"Yuck.. grownups.." Mariah scowled then squealed as she turned her head. "Lookie!"

Hilary glared at her for almost blowing their cover but looked and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, a male's leg.. feeling another male's leg.." (Theres only one female there)

"That is so cute."

"Anyway what do you think Suzy? Should we leave our security the way it is or upgrade it?"

"Well our security is incredibly and shockingly amazing so we should leave it, there's no point in wasting valuable money on useless items."

"I agree, we've never had a problem before except for that incident fourty years ago.. did those brats really think they could sneak in here and try to steal those papers?"

"But you have to admit they were pretty good, they were able to keep that man stalled and were able to erase -"

"Moving on, I think we really need to improve.."

"Brats? Sneaking in.. stealing papers? Stalling somebody? That sounds like us!"

"But what was that man going to say? Erase what?" The ruby-eyed girl asked.

"Who knows, adults are weird."

"Yeah but I'm so curious."

"Hey.. how long do you think we're going to stay here?" Mariah asked, clutching onto the gold key.

"Not long.. I hope. You wanna make a run for it?"

"Are you crazy Hilary? We'll be leaving our shoes and we might get caught!"

"I can buy us some new better shoes and we won't get caught if they don't see our face." Hilary whispered.

"They'll see my face though."

Hilary looked at her for a second then remembered that she had a hat on so she took off her hoody and put it on Mariah. Then she pushed all her hair into the hat and lowered it some more. "There, just put the hoody over your head, it's pretty big so it should cover your face."

"How will I see?"

"I'll hold your hand and I'll guide the way."

"Okay on one.." Mariah began then someone kicked their foot just below Hilary's nose and she looked like she was about to sneeze. "Hilary, no.. please. If you sneeze then they'll have time to think and capture us faster.."

"**ACHOO**!"

"Shit, three!" Mariah grabbed Hilary's hand while carefully holding onto the key then ran out the door once the people began to notice that someone was under the table.

"Get them! Call security!"

Mariah panicked and ran quickly to their little hide-out and hoped that Brooklyn and Raul were in the camera room.

**The boys..**

"Hey look, there's Mariah and Hilary." Brooklyn said, pointing to a screen in which two girls were running.

"You idiot! We have to take that tape out because look! There's people following them!" Raul, pressed a button and a tape popped out.

"Wow, look at them go." Brooklyn grinned then glanced at the knocked out guards. "Ya know, now that we're known, maybe we should steal their clothes."

Raul nodded then they began undressing themselves and the two guards. They were now wearing a white button-up shirt with the guard's names on it, blue dress pants and hats that resembled lieutenant hats.

"I look pretty snazzy." Brooklyn said then looked at Raul. His shirt was two sizes bigger than him and so were his pants. "Wow."

"Yeah.. _thanks_. Anyways lets get back to these tapes. Okay rewind that one.. yeah that's safe.. oh let's take out the ones where all the guards are running."

"Why? Oh I get it, so when they look at this then they'll feel like this never happened!"

"Yeah.. something like that. Okay, I think we're done here. Oh wait, what should we do with our clothes?"

"You can put it in your shirt to make you look fatter."

"Ha ha.."

"Just do it, then tuck it in so the clothes won't fall out."

Raul rolled his eyes but did what he was told then tucked in his shirt. "We should put these guys somewhere.."

"In here." Brooklyn called, already stuffing one of them in a closet. Raul did the other and he sighed as they walked out the door. They lowered their hat as they noticed a guard was behind them.

"Hey Jimmy, my man! How's the wife?" A man asked, slapping Brooklyn's back.

"Bitchy as ever."

"Still huh? Well maybe a good flower and a box of chocolate will do the trick!" He laughed then walked the other way. "See ya later Jimbo!"

"How'd you know what to say?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "It just came out."

Raul nodded then stopped in front of the door which seperated them from the girls and the old guy.

"Hey!"

The two turned their heads nervously.

"You guys seen a couple of girls runnin' around here. Oh what up my man!" The man grinned at Brooklyn.

"Hey."

"Haven't seen any girls though." Raul said.

"Hey Zelos, ya sound different. Bet Clarisse made ya sick huh? Ya need loosen up a bit! Have some fun in your life and stop being so serious! Do the jig for once, hahaha! See ya guys around!"

"Bye man!" Brooklyn waved and Raul hit his hand.

"Stop that, we're here on a mission."

"Fine." Brooklyn then knocked on the door, using his special knock and almost immediantly Ming-Ming opened it.

"Took you long enough, Hilary and Mariah are already here."

"Yeah we saw from the cameras so we have to hurry."

"We know, Hilary told us what happened. We're looking for the cabinet where his paper is.. Bakuten says it's over there if his last name started with an H." Mathilda said, pointing over to the cabinets on the right.

"Who's Bakuten?"

"Me." The janitor said, still sitting in his chair with Mathilda behind him.

"This is so hard! The letters are liked everywhere! A is next to M, B next to E!" Mariah said, almost falling down.

"Ya know.. I heard a story like this before. There were these groups of kids who stole some papers here and they got away with it but while they were running out one of the girls got caught by a guard and the friends went to get them back.."

"Group of kids..? Stealing papers? Bakuten, when did this happen?" Hilary asked, turning around.

"'Bout fourty years ago, why?"

"We heard some people in the conference room metioning that!" Mariah gasped.

"Did anyone tell you how many kids there were?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Let's see.. they said two boys and four girls.."

"Holy crap, that's us!" Brooklyn mumbled, his eyes widended.

"Oh my kami, the past is coming back to repeat itself." Raul looked at Mathilda and she shook her head.

"No, we're the ones who didn't get caught. Those last kids got caught remember?"

"Not to sound rude but would you guys hurry up and leave? They'll probably suspect that you guys took the key and come racing down here."

"Yeah he's right, we need to -"

**"I FOUND H**!" Mariah shouted then Hilary quickly put a hand over her mouth.

However, someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Somebody in there?"

Raul looked at Brooklyn and they nodded their heads. They motionted for the others to hide somewhere safe then they moved behind the door as it slowly opened.

"Gosh, this place gives me the creeps.." A young man told himself as he entered the slightly dark room. He closed the door behind him and walked into the middle of the room.

The two boys quickly jumped on him and beat him until he were unconsciouious. Once they were done, they put the guy in the corner and walked away, guarding the door.

"Hey that guy looks familiar.." Brooklyn said as the people walked into the bigger room.

Mariah gasped. "That's Lee! Oh my gosh, he never told me he worked here!"

"Oh well, we'll have to leave him here if you want to make it out safely." Raul warned and after a couple of seconds she nodded.

"Found Kai's paper!" Hilary smiled and the chibi inside her danced around, grinning like the fool she is.

"Okay let's go. We'll see ya later Bakuten!" Ming-Ming smiled and waved then left the door.

Mathilda was the last to leave, she glanced at Lee then looked at Bakuten. "You're sure you're not going to tell?"

"Do you trust me?" The old man asked, slowly getting up.

Mathilda shook her head.

"That's fine, you don't have to trust me but just promise me something."

The young girl slowly walked towards him.

"_Remember the lives of those before and after you_."

She looked at him then nodded her head then ran out of the room, following her friends.

vXv

Ray walked outside with his lunch in his hand and his cellphone in the other.

"Hey Ray! Over here!" Max called to his neko-friend and Ray smiled at him then they sat under the big tree eating their lunch. "So where were you last two periods?"

"At guidance, I needed to talk to them about the fight that happened yesterday."

"Man Ray, you shouldn't get involved. They're chicks, chicks do what they do. If us superior men get caught up in their web then we'll stay there forever!"

"..Okay."

"Just givin' you a heads up buddy." He smirked then noticed Tyson running towards them.

"Dude, I was having lunch detention with that boring teacher and he had the news on!"

"Well, what were they talking about?"

"This guy died, he died this morning while he was at work!"

"So? People die everyday Tyson. We have to move on." Max said then became quiet after remembering how they felt when Kai died.

"But the teacher cried and I asked him what was wrong and he said that was his friend! Then he let me out early! Hahaha!"

"Tyson, why should we care?" Ray asked, growing bored of the subject.

"That was a sad moment, it was a you-had-to-be-there moment actually."

"Right well anyway I need to call Hilary and see what's up with her." Ray said then put his phone to his ear.

"Hello? Ming-Ming? What are you doing at Hilary's house? Oh.. you got back an hour ago from... the park? Really? Zeo, Hilary's old boyfriend? He's there? Really! Wow.. well I gotta talk to Hilary okay? Kay thanks."

"Zeo? I KNOW HIM! Wow, two surprises in one day!"

"What are you talking about Tyson?" Max asked, looking at him strangely.

"Zeo is my old pal. We go way back."

"Hey Hilary? Well I talked to them and they were like they'll talk to Julia's group tomorrow and I'll have to be there."

"Wait a sec.. ZEO WENT OUT WITH HILARY?"

"Jeez Tyson, keep it down." Max told him.

"Yeah that was him, anyways I have to go now, I'll try to see you after school. Bye."

vXv

Hilary hung up the phone and sighed. The papers were upstairs in a shoe box under her bed and Kai was no where. I mean he couldn't be seen but you couldn't feel his coldness.

"Hilary, how did you know where to go?" Mariam asked, glancing at her.

"Well.."

_Flashback_-

"Okay, we've been walking around here for an HOUR! Can we please stop and get some rest?" Mariah asked, dragging her feet.

"Children.. are you looking for some help?" An old lady asked sitting on a bench close by them.

"Not -"

"Yeah." Mariah interrupted as she sat next to the older woman.

"Well, what are you looking for?"

"Oh it's noth -"

"We need to look for some important documents. We're studying dead peoples cases." The pink-haired girl said, interrupting yet another person.

"Oh?"

Mariah looked at her friends, wondering if they were gonna speak up then when they didn't for a while she spoke.

"Yeah, do you know the closest place that contains dead peoples cases and all that forensic stuff?"

"Oh yes, actually just go through these woods, follow the path and always make a right when theres a crossroad, and you'll be in front of a large building in no time."

"Thank you so much!" Mariah hugged the older woman and the group all walked into the woods.

"Do you know her?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Yeah, that's my grandma's bestfriend.. she's real nice. Her names like.. Deery Lou I think."

"I see.."

_-End Flashback_-

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"So you wanna do something tonight?" Zeo asked, getting awfully close to Hilary and she smiled at him.

"Actually I have to practice something at night and I'm grounded."

"Well what are you gonna practice?"

"Martial arts! Yeah, I'm gonna have so much to learn tonight."

"How about I join you?"

"My teacher doesn't really like anybody.. see he usually keeps to himself and he's kinda cold-hearted and like the mysterious type. Ya know? He reminds me of Koji."

"Koji? From over there?"

"Yeah, that's him but my teacher might not let you train with us."

Mariah heard their conversation and was laughing up a storm! Just by the description she knew who this teacher was.

Hilary glared at her then Zeo kissed her on the lips. "It's okay, we can do something later or whatever."

"Oooooh!" They all went.

"Shut up, like Mathilda and Raul.. and Ming-Ming and Brooklyn.. AND Mariah and Ray haven't been kissing either." Hilary smirked as her girl friends glared.

"Hi-lary!" Mathilda squeaked as Raul smirked at her.

"You want a kiss huh? Well we could go down to make-out lake and.." Brooklyn grinned and stood closer to her.

"Not on your life pal." Ming-Ming smacked his head then jumped on the couch.

"Oh I gotta go you guys. Something's gonna happen soon, I can feel it!" Mariah said, quickly putting onHilary's other shoes (She lefthersin the conference room remember?)and leaving after saying bye to them all.

"See you soon Mariah!"

"Bye!"

"Good luck with your brother!"

"It's too bad.. I think Ray said he was gonna try to come here after school."

"Oh yeah, Hilary there's money in your room. It's from your folks." Mariam told her and the brunette nodded. She glanced at Zeo who was talking to Raul then started for the stairs.

"I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." Hilary then ran upstairs and walked into her bed room. "Kai? Are you in here?"

When she got no reply she got the papers from the shoe box then ran into the middle room.

"Kai?" Hilary asked as she closed the door.

"Hm.."

"Good, you're here!" She smiled at him and then sat on the bed in the center of the room. Besides her room, this was her favorite room. It was always so bright and calm. The walls were painted a shade of baby blue and the sofa and chairs in the corner were bright yellow. The window, that was just in front of the bed, always had the sun shining into it and just made the room more happier.

"The.. papers..?"

"Yeah! Wanna take a look?"

He nodded and handed the papers to him. Kai sat next to her and looked down at the papers. He saw his body, pictures of the possible murder weapons and information about possible suspects. The ghost pointed at the body and Hilary just looked at him.

"What?"

"I have that."

"Huh?"

"I have it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you." Kai walked over to the dresser near the door then moved the candle that was on top of it. Suddenly the floor shook and stairs appeared which seemed to be leading downstairs. Kai walked down the steps and Hilary shortly followed.

"Wow, Mariah and I were looking for this place!" The brunette gaped at the beauty, it wasn't dusty or old. It was new, fresh and just so gorgeous.

Kai stepped on the last steps then flickered the lights.

"Oh my word." Hilary walked around the medium-sized room and almost fainted on the plush cushions lying in a corner.

Then Kai pointed to a coffin with a glass cover. The body was badly injured but his face was still perfect and was just so beautiful.

"Kai.. oh my gosh, is that how you were when you died? I'm so sorry!" She felt like crying as she looked at the body then at him.

"Don't.."

"Don't what, feel sorry for you?"

"No.. nevermind. But that's me or used to be me." He sighed then walked towards a large dresser then pulled open a small drawer. "My beyblade. My real one. The one I use to practice with you isn't mine. I found it here.."

"Wow Kai, your beyblade is so pretty.." (I just realized that this would be the most perfect time for her to ask him if he could teach her how to beyblade.)

"Let's go." Kai said, walking up the steps and Hilary shortly followed. Once they both reached the top of the steps and put the candle in its original spot.

"Hey Hilary? Where are you?"

"Kuso.. that's Zeo. I'll see you later tonight Kai." She whispered and he nodded, taking the papers away to study. Hilary unlocked the door and smiled at him.

"There you are, c'mon your friends are about to leave soon."

"Really?" The brunette asked sadly but hopped happily downstairs and smiled at her friends and gave them big hugs. "I'll see you guys later! Hope you all had fun on our adventure." She winked and they grinned while Zeo just stared at them, a confused look on his face.

"We'll see you later Hilary!" Ming-Ming waved then they all walked out of the door.

"Now that we're alone.." Zeo mumbled, putting his arm around around her waist and pulling her closer.

Mariam then coughed really loudly and Hilary blushed while also pushingm away.

"So.. um.. where are you staying again?"

"Maybe at Tyson's place.."

"Tyson? Ty-Tyson Granger?" Hilary panicked, Tyson was trying to go out with her! And this was Hilary's old boyfriend! They're could be a lot of trouble at that dojo..

"Yup! Man, it's been a while since I've seen him.. gee I can't wait!" He smiled happily.

"Well I hope you guys have fun."

"Anyways I have to go now, bye Mariam!" He waved then grabbed Hilary's hand and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Mariam and now-visible Kai looked at eachother then ran to the window, hoping not to miss a thing.

"So Mariam told me that you got suspended for a week."

"Oh yeah.."

"Well I'm gonna be staying here for a week too, I'll try to come over a lot." He smiled then pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. Hilary looked down, feeling a smidge guilty. He smiled at her and lifted her chin up.

"I love you so much Hilary. I've missed you." Zeo told her then closed his eyes and then his lips slowly fell on hers.

"Zeo.." She slightly opened her mouth and.. well.. you know. Yeah, haha, you guys know.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Mariam shouted, her eyes widening then ran to the door.

Hilary pulled back and waited for her friend to come crashing through the door. She counted silently, then when she said one..

"HILARY! ..Oh, ahaha.. my mistake. Hey, weren't you supposed to be leaving? Oh hey, I'll walk you to our gate." Mariam smiled, pullling Zeo's arm then opening the large door then pushed him out. "See you later!"

"Mariam!" Hilary shouted as her friend quickly closed the gate.

"What?"

"You.. him! Argh.. nevermind."

"Yeah, that's right! You big flirt!" Mariam called to her as Hilary walked out back. The brunette walked into their backyard and sighed then climbed the tree. She didn't know why she climbed it, she just did. Then she reached the big branch and sat on it, she leaned on the trunk and sat on the thick branch. Well coincidently that branch led straight to Hilary's room and that's where Kai was.

The ghost looked at her and she blinked at him. Then he opened the window and sat on the edge of the branch with his arms crossed. He faced the clear sky and she looked at him then looked at the sky as well. Hilary glanced at her watch and school was almost over, just another hour..

"Were you both watching me?" Hilary decided to ask after a half hour of silence.

He shrugged. "Depends on what you want to hear."

"Tell me!"

"Ask her." He looked down at Mariam who was looking up at them.

Hilary shrieked, making the treebranch shake slightly.

"How long have you been there?" The ruby-eyed girl asked, glaring at the girl.

"Long enough."

"You're such a freak!"

"So are you." She said slyly.

"I'm not talking about that kind of freak! ..But um.. were you guys both watching me?" Hilary asked her and she smirked and nodded her head. The younger girl looked at Kai who continued on looking at the sky.

"Damn, it's too bad Kai isn't human.." Mariam shook her head and walked inside the house. "He'd beat the shit out of Zeo.."

"Why were you guys watching?" She felt stupid, waiting for her answer and he simply gave her a cold stare.

'Hehe.. Operation S.A.F.H is slowly working..' He thought, turning his head and continued on looking at the beautiful sky. _But what he really wanted to do was stare at Hilary's gorgeous face all day._

After about another thirty minutes of silence Kai began to speak, "Be here at midnight." Then he disappeared and Hilary didn't know why but she felt.. guilty.

'It's like.. I know Kai.. ever since I had that dream, he's the only thing I'm able to think about and when I saw his body like that.. I wanted to give him a hug and just cry from him. Wait.. the necklace I saw in the dream, I think I saw it around..'

vXv

"Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Hey dawg! I'm in the kicthen yo!" The boy's grandpa replied.

"Cool! What are you cooking?" Tyson raced into the kitchen and his jaw almost dropped.

"Hey Tyson!"

"Zeo? Wow! I knew you were gonna be here but so soon! Woah, I missed ya man!"

"Alright lil' dudes, I'll catch ya on the flip side! Peace out A-Town down." Then the older man walked out of the room, leaving the boys in the room. (Okay I'll stop.)

"So I heard you go out with Hilary." Tyson said, drinking a glass of water.

"Actually I don't really know what's up. Ya know I just came to visit and all.. does she have another boyfriend already?"

"Um.. I don't think so.. Brooklyn.. no, Max and her.. no, Ray and her are just really good friends so she's not going out with anyone."

"Whew.. that's good 'cuz I wanna see if there's still anything between us."

"Yeah.."

"Woah, dude.. do you like her?"

"WHAT! No!" Tyson was about to burst out laughing but this was his homie, he couldn't make fun of his 'girlfriend'.

"Oh okay, that's good.."

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey grandpa, can you pick it up?"

But the phone kept on ringing so Tyson and Zeo walked over to the phone and the bluette was about to pick it up but the phone stopped ringing. Instead someone's voice came through the message reciever. (Or something like that.)

"_Hey Tyson, it's me Max and Kenny, well Max is over at my house so yeah we're doing a project. Anyway when you get this message call back, we wanna know if you can come over or whatever.. by the way, Max told me you were gonna ask out Hilary some time, is that true! If it is then call back immediantly! Anyways see ya later!"_

vXv

"Hey guys." Mathilda walked into her home and put down a bag full of candy and a bottle of soda.

"Where were you?" Miguel asked, sitting at the table.

"At someone's house and then we went to the store."

"Did you have fun?"

"I guess.. I met this guy Bakuten, he's kinda nice." Mathilda said, taking a lollipop out of the bag then began sucking on it.

"What are you talking about?" Claude asked. "What's his last name?"

"Huh? Um.. It's Midori or something like that.."

"..I was watching the news today and this morning at like six a guy named Bakuten Midori died at his work."

vXv

Digi: Hehe, wasn't that ending just weird? I was like WOW. But did you notice how that after the make-out session with Zeo that Kai is acting cold? I mean yeah he was that crazy plan to ignore her but we all know why he's acting cold, he JEALOUS! Hehe.

Anyways I really hope you like this. I hope you guys review and hopefully next time more questions will be answered! See ya later!


	7. Shiga, Yoko & Yuni

Digi: OMG, so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been meaning too but I've been too caught up in xanga world. Hehe.. ok hope you like this chappy and sorry again! I also love your reviews! 

vXv

"He's what?"

"Dead."

"Why?" She asked, she was so mean to him but later on she started to respect him. "I mean I never got to say bye." Mathilda couldn't cry. She barely knew him but something drew her to him.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at him. "Would you be happy if somebody you felt you had a connection with die?"

"Well -" The pinkette didn't wait for him to finish because she just ran into her room.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"I-is Mariah home?"

"No, is this Mathilda? Hey are you alright?"

"I gotta go." She hung up and dialed Ming-Ming's number but she wasn't there so last but not least she dialed Hilary's number.

"Hi-Hilary?"

"Oh my gosh! Mathilda, why are you crying?"

"You.. know that guy B-Bakuten?"

"Yeah."

"He died." She started crying even more.

"Oh, shush.. shush baby.. it's okay. But why are you crying over him? I don't mean to sound mean but we didn't even know him that well."

"That's the problem! I don't know why either! I mean, I think I do.. but it's kinda silly."

"Just tell me."

"Well you know how when you're a child right? ..And you have these great grandparents who you have fun with.. and when you have those amazing child-grandparent relationships.."

"So you felt like he was you're grandfather?"

"I dunno.. I mean I was sooo mean to him until we had to leave. He told me something to like remember the lives of those before and after you."

"Wow.. that's kinda weird.."

"Atleast it makes sense but when he said that, it felt like we made a connection.."

"Oh, I'm sorry.. but when did he die? Right when we left or something?"

Mathilda shook her head. "He died before that. Hilary.. we were talking to a ghost."

vXv

"Um, why are you walking so slow?" Brooklyn asked, turning around to look at Ming-Ming.

The bluette looked up at him. "Why are you walking me home?"

He stopped and waited for her to stop by him. "Because, it's a gentlemen's duty to help out a noble princess."

She stared at him then kept on walking. "Shut up."

"Hey, wait up!"

"And you called me slow." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked after catching up to her.

"I dunno.." Ming-Ming turned head and starting rubbing her hands, hoping to stay warm.

"Oh, here." The orange-head put his jacket over her arms. "But, you're lying to me.. I mean it's okay if you tell me, I won't tell anybody."

"Why are you acting so nice?"

"Because I'm a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah.. sure." She turned her head again and started looking at the lake that they were walking by.

'Great.. I screwed up again..' He thought as he blinked. "Um, hey Ming.."

"Brooklyn? Hey B! Is that you?"

The two turned their head to where they heard the voice and it was in the park, where three girls were waving to him.

"I'll see you later Brooklyn." She said as she started walking away while the girls started running to him.

"What? Why?"

"I don't like those girls." She replied, turning her head to look at him.

"So? You beat up others before!"

"And I'm not proud of it!" Ming-Ming then began running, Brooklyn tried to stop her but his fan-club mobbed him first.

"Heeeeey sweetie! How come you didn't say hi to us?" A red-head asked, hugging him.

"Well I was -"

"Why was she running away like that? Is she scared of us or something?" One of them laughed, clinging to his arm.

"Nah, I doubt it.. I heard about little Ms. Ming-Ming. She does drugs, had sex and beats up lots of people." One nodded.

"No she doesn't!" Brooklyn pushed that girl away and glared at her.

She looked at him with disgust. "It's not my fault people are saying that!"

"Tell me who's saying that."

"Oh c'mon, it's no biggie.." The red-head put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Just tell me." He gave the girl a look and she was just like 'Woah.'

"Um, it was Queen's cousin. We were just talking to them a while ago." That girl then noticed that the red-head was giving her a look.

"Psh, that girl has no place to talk. She's done that and more.. anyways I've got to go." Brooklyn then ran after Ming-Ming. Once he was far enough, he stopped running but as he did he tripped on a rock. "Sugar hunny ice tea.."

"Hey Brooklyn." She greeted as she walked up to him.

He looked up and smiled.

vXv

'I hope she's home..' Ray knocked on the gate and cringed. They should've just had a bell you could ring when you wanted to come in instead of knock on some hard piece of iron.

"I'll get it!" Mariam opened the door and looked at him. "May I help you?"

He smiled and slightly shoved her as he walked past. "Where's Hilary?"

"In her room, you can go surprise her there."

He smiled wider and ran up to her room.

"Jeez, that girl sure has a lot of guys all over her." Mariam commented as Kai simply nodded.

So anyways, Ray stormed into her room while she was on her bed.

"Ray!" She gasped. "Where's everybody else?"

"Oh, um.. Tyson is at his house and Kenny's at Max's place."

"I guess they didn't want to come here then.."

"Well, atleast I'm here." He shrugged.

"That makes it a lot better."

"So what did you do today?" He asked.

"Um, Brooklyn, Raul and the suspended girls went to the park.. then they were over my house and met Zeo, then they left..and then I had a very interesting conversation with Mathild.. butthen she had to go."

"Oh.. but that thing with Julia is really messed up.."

"I know.." She laughed. "It was weird, I don't know them that well.. except that they're rude and well.. I helped fight. I feel kinda bad."

"But man, I didn't know you could punch. I mean, when you punched Queen she just tripped and.. just woah.."

She laughed. "I only fought once in my life besides that fight.. see I heard that this girl was sleeping around with this guy I really cared about -"

"Zeo?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I mean I really cared about him.. I just don't know, when I heard that I felt so confused and angry.. so at first I was just thinking and I was thinking in the kitchen at the time so I saw a knife.."

"You didn't.."

"I hid the knife in my sweater pocket and I walked around looking for her. My friend saw me and she knew I was upset so I told her what I was going to do and she wanted to see. She was real crazy.. but we finally saw her and I was like, 'so I heard that you slept with Zeo' and she's like, 'so? He came onto me'. I mean, I was real mad because I loved him so much, we had this real strong relationship. But after that my friend started laughing and that girl was like, 'what, bitch?' so I just jumped on her and started punching her, I scratched her face up.. pulled her hair, stomped on her, kicked her and I was about to get my knife on her but my friend stopped me and said she had enough so I left and told her not to mess with my man."

"Woah... you must've really cared about him to practically kill a girl like that."

She laughed. "Yeah.."

"Why don't you guys still go out?"

"Well, we've been together on and off for atleast eight years now.. because it's just been like he owns me, see when we would break up, he would go out with a girl and tell me not to go out wit a guy. Usually I would go out with someone.. but what sucked was that I'd break up with them for Zeo.. and I just can't take anymore drama anymore with me.. I mean I still care about him but I don't really know. Like, when we get together.. we do something. Kiss or something."

He smirked. "Something?"

"We didn't have sex! I would with him though.. but I'll wait until marriage. But that something is making out."

"That's the same thing though.."

"Whatever!" She laughed.

"Hilary! Someone else is here to see you!" Mariam yelled. "Your boyfriend!"

"Bring them up!"

The two heard someone running up and laterthat person ran into the room.

"Hilary!" Kenny came in, out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Just come!"

The three ran out of the house and down the street into Tyson's dojo.

They ran into the training area and their eyes widened.

"Tyson stop!"

Brooklyn, Raul and Mariah ran into the area as well. (Mariah was the one who helped Brooklyn when he tripped.)

"What's going on? We saw you guys run here and.." Brooklyn stared as Zeo and Tyson were barely standing and both panting.

Hilary stared at them, unable of what to say. Zeo caught her eye but he quickly looked down.

"Why did you guys fight?" Hilary finally asked after a moment of silence.

Zeo glanced at Tyson and Tyson did the same.

"Well?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"..Why did you lie to me? I've been your friend for a long time.."

"Well why didn't you tell me you went out with her!"

"I did! Those times you went to my house! I'd always try to show her to you but you'd just want to play video games or beyblade!"

"You know I don't pay attention! Why didn't you just tell me when we were doing nothing!"

"Because, I wouldn't think about her then! Why would you care!"

"You were my friend! I care what you do and what happens to you!" Tyson yelled, clenching his fist.

"You don't care how I feel though." Zeo glared, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry but this is a sort of.."

"What, huh?"

The bluette looked at Hilary then glanced down. "I can't say here.."

'Tyson.. don't..' Kenny pleaded, once he knew what he was talking about.

"Why not?"

"I JUST CAN'T SAY!"

"Well, I'll say it! Tyson, my best friend.. told me that he wasn't going to go out with this girl, he didn't like her.. but then he gets a message on the phone saying that Tyson was going to ask that girl out."

"What?" Some of the asked.

"Tyson lied to me when he said he didn't like Hilary.. well guess what, this guy was going to ask her out!"

"It's -"

"STOP!" Hilary shouted, both her fists clenched. "This is what I mean Zeo, you won't let me have any freedom at all. I am not your property, if I wanted to go out with Tyson then I would."

"But! He lied to me at first!"

"I don't care. You guys are fighting over stupid reasons, he lied to you, so what? Didn't atleast one of your friend lie to you once? You didn't make a big deal out of that, did you?"

"Well, I really care about you Hilary and I don't want you to get your heart breaken by this guy."

She looked at him like 'what the freak' then said, "You've hurt me sooo much more Zeo. I've loved you so much but you have always faked on me. The only reason I keep going back to you is because I know you love me.. like I love you." Her voice got weak and tears started forming.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie!" Mariah ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Shh, it's okay.."

They began to walk away but Hilary stopped to look at Zeo. "Please, don't hurt Tyson."

The two girls walked away, leaving the men to themselves.

"I'm going to get my stuff." Zeo mumbled, walking into a room.

"Well.. this is awkward, um.. we have to go anyways so we'll see you guys later." Brooklyn walked out with Raul behind him.

"What's wrong Tyson? Why do you have that weird look on your face?" Max asked, watching his friend sit down.

"He's probably upset that this is his fault." Kenny said rudely.

"Chief, I don't think you should do this now.. I mean I think he's lost his friendship with Zeo."

"If you guys only knew.." The brunette mumbled after leaving.

vXv

Ming-Ming lay in her room, holding her legs close to her chest. She didn't know what it was but she was scared. Actually, she knew what it was.. but she felt to embarressed to speak about it.

She knew something was going to happen to her. And that something was going to be bad.

Very bad.

Her grandmother knocked on the door. "Sweetie, Shiga wants to speak to you."

She smiled, Shiga was an old friend who she met when she was a child. Her grandmother was also his friend. They went way back. He's nearly fifty right now and he would do anything that was exciting.

Anyways, Ming-Ming opened the door and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ming." He would call her many different names, Mimi, Moon,young'n,Ming, and Nini.

"I had so much fun today. Don't tell anyone but we stole some papers from this forensic place and like, it was just really exciting."

"Why'd you steal the papers?"

"My friend Hilary wanted to know about some guys death."

"I see."

"Hey, what's wrong? You're usually uplifting and happy."

"I have to attend my friend's funeral next week. This is like my second best friend who's died."

"Oh gosh! I'm soooo sorry! How'd you're friends die?"

"Well my someone shot my firstfriend and my other friend died because he was sick."

"Oh.. um hey, I'll let you talk to mama know because I have to go to the retirement home and see how everyone's doing. So, I'll see you later.. maybe I'll you see tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. It's a date."

"I'll be seeing you Shigold!" She laughed then called her grandmother into the room. Seconds later, she arrived and took the phone. "Hey mama, I'm gonna go now okay?"

The elder woman simply waved her hand and left the room.

Ming-Ming re-did her hair and grabbed her cellphone then left out her home. She ran past Tyson's house then stopped when she saw two people. She hid behind some trash cans and a tree. She looked in between the two things and wondered why they stopped walking.

"So how long?"

"When that cat.."

"AHH!" Ming-Ming jumped up and bumped into the tree which made her trip and fell into the trash can.

"That girl is so obvious sometimes." Brooklyn said, shaking his head as they walked towards her.

"Word." Raul agreed as they approached her while she was trying to get out.

"Oh, um.. hi peoples.."

"We heard you running and when you tried to hide, we saw your hair."

"Sticks out like a sore thumb." Raul shook his head, while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, whatever.. anyways help me out." Ming-Ming stuck out her arms and smiled widely at them.

"What have you done for us?"

"..I loved you guys..?"

"Good bye." They both left while her ass was stuck in the can.

"Noo! Please, help! If I end up walking I'll look like a tur -"

"SIKE!" Brooklyn jumped on her while Raul quickly ran behind her and as she fell, the red-head caught her head.

"You know, we still have to talk." The orange-haired whispered to her. She looked at him and slowly nodded.

So after a couple of minutes of getting her out, they were on their way to the retirement home.

"How are you guys and your grannys?" The girl asked as they walked up the steps.

"Mines is cool, she's funny." The orange-haired said, nodding at the receptionist at the desk.

"Mines is laid-back."

They weren't acutally their grandmothers. Shiga used to live here and Ming-Ming would visit him but now.. he lives with his cousins. But the bluette still would visit all the elders and she told the two boys about it and that's how they met Yoko and Yuni.

"Well, there are your elder ones..go and get 'em tigers!" Ming-Ming smiled then walked outside.

Brooklyn hugged an elderly woman who had a long bright yellow dress on with a pink bow on her head.

"I bet those girls in your school can't dress hip like this." She laughed as he sat next to her.

He smiled. "Oh no, they'd rather dress like Lulu." The two looked at an old woman who sat across the room. She was knitting a sweater and seemed oblivious to all the men staring at her open wrinkled clevage.

She laughed again. "Oh, I think she heard us!"

"She always does!"

The two laughed harder and Raul and Yuni grinned at them.

"You know, Yoko's been so much happier now that she's met your friend.. I guess I was just too calm for that child."

"Yeah, I hear ya.. me and Brooklyn are like great friends but sometimes we don't agree on the same things."

"Oh yes, like when you want to watch some old romantic movie and they want to watch the exciting one." Yuni nodded, waving her hand.

"Or if you want to just hang out but they want to go out and party!"

"I know!" She laughed. "Oh, I feel so at peace with you Raul. Thank you so much for coming."

"You should thank Ming-Ming for making us come here. I thought it would be boring but you.. you really understand me."

"Indeed, you're like the grandchild I never had."

"Oh, and how is your son?"

"He's doing really good. He still hasn't found the one yet but I know he'll find one soon.. my friend tells me she can feel it."

"I bet Ming-Ming's grandma could tell you if its true or not. She's all psychic like that."

"Yes, that's my friend." She nodded.

"Wow, what a small world! I would've never guessed that you guys were friends!"

"Oh, yes.. we've been for atleast the rest of our lives." Yuni nodded, brushing her hair with her hand.

"That's cool."

"But speaking of Ming-Ming.. do you think their is something going on between her and Brooklyn?" She whispered, while glancing at the loud folks next to them.

"Yeah, he seems to be less cocky when she's around now. I think that he's starting to fall for her."

"They would be so cute!"

Just then Ming-Ming walked back in and sat next to some old people who were watching their friends dance. So the two looked back and forth at them and laughed.

"Keep it down will ya!" Brooklyn yelled to them.

"Yeah whipper-snappers!" Yoko grinned then stuck her tounge at them.

Ming-Ming looked over at them then walked over to Brooklyn and whispered in his ear. A little while later, he stood up and she took him by the hand as they went outside.

"Have fun loverbirds!" Yoko waved then looked the other two. "So, how ya people doing?"

"You think we should spy on them?" Yuni asked with a mischevious grin on her face.

"Yeah, lets." So the two old woman walked up together and stood by the doorway to hear what they were saying.

"This isn't right!" Raul said to them.

The two waved their hand and stared at the couple as they were staring at the meadow, chatting amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that today.."

"Why did you though? Usually you would just stay and give them looks."

She sighed. "I dunno. I think I just want to change.. I don't want people in school to be scared of me or anything and I don't want to die getting beat up."

"So, you wanna stop fighting." He stated.

"Maybe.. I think, I'm scared of getting beat up." She said quietly, glancing the other way.

Brooklyn blinked at her then put his arm around her. "Don't be scared. They won't come after you, they're probably scared of you."

"Yeah right. When I'm walking alone and they're all together, they won't be scared."

"Who are we talking about? The ones who would beat you up."

"...Julia's people."

"Are you serious? You're scared of them? Girl, you can beat them up any day! I mean they always want to pick fights with someone but usually when they do they try to back away from it."

"But they know people who are so much stronger than them.. and you know they're going to get them on us."

"So? You can take them on. And Mariam knows people who can take care of you guys."

"But, they won't be there when we'll really need it."

"..I'll be here."

Ming-Ming looked up at him. "You promise?"

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Yeah." He moved back to stare down at her.

"Why -"

He put a finger on her mouth then leaned in closer until their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes and smiled as he put his arms around her waist.

"Heh, I like you too much and I swear.. you won't get hurt."

There they were, Brooklyn and Ming-Ming.. both star-struck lovers deep in only themselves and nothing else. It was perfect, the sun was setting which made an orange-pinkish light shine among them. This moment almost seemed unreal, she had confessed something that was bothering her and he was there to comfort her, he didn't poke fun or he didn't look at it the wrong way, he was just there for her. Had time stopped for them? Was this like a true moment that would go down in history? It would be something they would tell their grandchildren..

Someonethenshrieked.

And that brought back time and killed the romance.

That bastard.

Ming-Ming and Brooklyn pulled away and looked behind them. There they saw Yoko, Yuni and Raul who had his hand over his mouth.

vXv

Hilary lay in her bed, staring at her ceiling.

Kai leaned against the wall as he was sitting down.

Mariam was sitting in her computer chair, spinning around.

"Ok, we've studied the problem long enough.. all I think we should do now is for you to confront him."

"I have.. so many times.. it's like he still won't listen."

"Leave him." Kai suggested. (-nudge nudge- Of course we know why Kai suggested that! Har, har!)

"I've tried to find someone to replace him, I mean I broke up with guys for him! It's crazy, whatever drama happens between us we will fix and will get together. It's like what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"Hilary, do you really love him?" Mariam asked, stopping what she was doing and looking at her young roommate.

"Yes, no matter what.. yes."

"Do you think he's your first love?"

Kai cringed then glanced at Hilary.

"I think so."

"Seriously?" She asked, tilting her head.

"But.. before me and Mariahcame here we went to Ming-Ming's house to talk to Ming-Ming but she was on the phone with somebody. So her grandma wanted to know why I was crying.. so I told her.. and she studied me for a bit then told me... Zeo isn't my first love."

"Did she tell you it was though?"

"The only thing she told me about him was that I left him alone."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know.. but I really wish she would've told me more.. she did though mention something about the color brown.."

"Weird.. but um, please try to talk to Zeo for me or I'll get Ozuma and Lee on him.. okay? Well, I gotta go, I'm gettin' tired.. so goodnight peoples."

"Night."

Mariam left and closed the door behind her. Hilary sighed and looked out the window. It was already dark but no stars were out. She thought about how the stars would shine for them,bright and very prettybut then she suddenly remembered something important.

"Hey Kai..? I'll meet you outside okay?"

He looked at her and nodded then disappeared into the night air.

Hilary ran out of her room then ran to the room next to her and pulled on the candle.

It didn't budge.

She pulled harder but it still didn't move.

"What the crap! How come this thing moved when Kai touched it?"

"Because I programmed it like that."

She screamed then looked behind her. "Oh.. uh.. hi Kai.."

"I saw you from outside."

She looked at the window to see that the curtains were pulled back.

'Darn.'

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, well.."

"Well, what?"

"I thought I saw something on your dead body's neck and I wanted to go see what it was because it looked familiar to me." Hilary said quickly, closing her eyes.

"What was it? ..Because theirs nothing on my neck."

"Um.. a necklace.."

His expression remained the same. "Would it bother you if I did have it?"

"Uh, maybe.."

"Well go look, you won't find anything." He pulled back the candle and the two walked down the steps.

Hilary ran to the showcased body and looked for the necklace. She tilted her head in confusion. 'I could've sworn I saw it here..'

Kai silently sighed in relief. He had taken the necklace and hid it inside the cookie jar all the way at the bottom.

"Nevermind.. lets go train.." She mumbled, walking up the steps sadly.

vXv

The next morning was a very lazy one. It was atleast eleven already and nobody in the haunted house was awake. Kai was asleep somewhere, Mariam was drooling on her pillow and Hilary looked like she was about to fall off her bed.

Suddenly the phone rang and since everybody was asleep, it went straight to the messages.

_'Hello? Hilary, sweetie this is your mommy! Hi Mariam! Anyways, we're having a yard sale soon dear and since you still left most of your stuff in our house, like your room.. c'mon now deary.. take all your stuff and maybe we can have somebody rent that room! Oh, anyways.. we would like to know if you want anything sold.. oh yeah, did you see Zeo yet and get your money? Yes, we were being really generous with the cash but hey, we love you! Oh.. your daddy says hi, ahem anyways I found that teddy bear from a long time ago. It's still in good shape so do you want to keep it or sell it? I know how much you love it, so that's why I decided to ask now.Well, I'll see you later dear! Oh! Come and try to visit soon so we can plan this yard sale thing out! Okay, love ya! AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME? I'VE BEEN VERY WORRIED!'_

vXv

Digi: Hehe, ya likey? I kinda do.. I mean some parts seemed screwed but besides that I liked this chappy. So sorry again and hope you guys review!


	8. The Old Group

Digi: Yeah, I'm actually back. Surprise. Well, this chappy is a little 'feh', it kinda explains some things. HEHE. But still, it's a little on the 'feh' side. 

OH WELLS, HOPE YOU LIKES :D

I also hope you like the song 'THE REASON' by hoobastank. It's an oldie but I like it.

vXv

Hilary woke up but later fell back into her pillow, smiling like a fool.

Last night.. was an extremely good night.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"No! Hilary! What are you doing! You're not concentrating hard enough!" Kai argued, watching the brunette's beyblade wobble from side to side.

"Sorry! Sorry.." Hilary fell to the ground, she was exhausted and she couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier today.

He sighed then walked over to her. She was now positioned where her knees were close to her chest and her head was resting on it. He sat down next to her with his legs spread out and his hands on the grass behind him.

"You need to stop thinking about Zeo." He told her in an angry voice.

"I can't.. He comes out of no where without warning and then expects me to act like we're going out. I was happy that he was here until he brought back all the painful memories."

"Dump him, **for good**."

"He's the only one who really understands me.. I've told him so much and I love him so much.. I don't want to walk away from him forever.."

"You have other people in your life, Hilary.." He mumbled and she slowly turned her head towards him with still having her head on her knees.

"Like who? Who seriously loves me like Zeo does?"

Kai looked at her with a blank look.

_He had no idea what to say._

Eventhough he didn't want to admit it, he still remembered and still felt feelings for her.

He had no idea why he was still fond of her, it was a childhood crush. But now that he's seen her once again, those feelings returned to him and they didn't want to leave. ((KINDA LIKE TSUBASA CHRONICLES BUT DIFFERENT.. HAHAHAAHA Yeah. I just realized that. >>;;))

It was if _destiny _called them **together**.

There was a reason why he was still here, carrying about on Earth.. and that reason was her.

_I'm not a perfect person.  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Hilary kept looking at him, waiting for him to answer. He closed his eyes, mad at himself for telling her that. After a while, he looked at her.

_But I continue learning  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

What really attracted him to her? Was it because destiny was practically trying to push them into eachothers arms?  
They stared at eachother for a while.. had he almost forgotten operation don't talk to Hilary. He couldn't do that to her anymore. It hurt him to be mean to her. And he knew it hurt her. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
_

He wanted to tell her so badly that he was the little boy in her dream and she was the little girl. He wanted to tell her that he still remembers what they did when they were kids. He wanted to tell her sooo badly that it wasn't a childhood crush, if they found eachother now.. then it must be something more.  
This feeling that Kai had made him soft, it made him feel weak. But he also felt more stronger with Hilary by his side, eventhough she forgot.. he appreciated that she was still there for him.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something  
I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

That's when he realized that she was still looking at him.

"I'm sure.. theres still one person out there.. truely suited for you."

"I wish I knew who.." She sighed.

'I wish I could tell you.' He thought then blinked. "You'll find out soon, trust me."

Hilary started shaking and her sniffles brought Kai to carry a look of concern on his face.

"Why do you seem to care so much? From what I heard.. you're a cold-hearted bastard."

"You're the only.." He stopped, not wanting to reveal too much. He couldn't go soft on this girl, he just couldn't.

She looked up at him, wondering what he was going to say. Hilary still had tears forming in her eyes and Kai wanted to rub them away but knowing ghosts.. they couldn't be able to do that.

The only way to express his feelings.. was through words.

Hilary now had baby sobs.. she tried to stop crying as she formed a smile. "Kai, you're the only one who can make me happy because.. I don't know.. but theres something about you that I really love."

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You_

Anyone hear that? She said she LOVED something about him!

Oooooooh yeah.

Well, since she started confessing.. he wanted to tell her now, even more badly.

Instead, he smiled at her.

He knew that smile wasn't enough and he wanted to tell her.. But something told him to wait.

"I want to be human... -" He stopped, he didn't want to say anymore but she understood what he meant.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"Kai.." She wanted to hug him and never let go. But she didn't want to fall into the ground, looking like a fool.

"I have to tell you something.. but, it's too soon.." He mumbled, he couldn't help it! He didn't want her to suffer about this thing, I mean look at how hard she did trying to find his personal files!

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I've found out a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Hilary didn't understand, was he trying to tell her that he might actually.. LOVE her? This was weird, she could never love Kai like she loved Zeo. But.. something wanted to tell her that she felt the same way.

Just then the children came into her mind.. the children from the dream.

"I'm going to miss you.. if I do leave." He admitted, looking down. After a while.. he looked back up to her and leaned in closer. He waited a while then kissed her on the cheek. To anybody else.. it would've felt cold and replusive, having a ghost kiss you.. but to Hilary it felt like she had found who she really loved.

Butterflies danced in her stomach, thoughts were roaming through her mind, and her heart almost stopped.

He pulled back and noticed the expression on her face. It was calm but her eyes.. there was something intoxicating about them before.. but now, it was more.

"Thanks and good-night." He walked away and she stood there, thinking about what to do.

_-END FLASHBACK-  
_  
She continued on smiling onto her pillow then realized that somebody was staring at her.

Two somebodies.

She looked up to see Mariams face all close to hers and Kai looking down at her.

Hilary shrieked and backed up against her wall.

"G'mornin' sunshine!" Mariam smiled.

The brunette looked at Kai and wondered what he was thinking about.. Hopefully the same thoughts that were racing through her mind, were racing in his.

"Why are you guys both here?" Hilary asked, leaning back down until she plopped on her bed.

"You're mommy left a message on the phone. She talks about a yard sale and she wants to know what you want to sell and what you wanna keep. So you can either call her back or just.. go over and help her with the thing."

"My numsy called?" Hilary stood up then went downstairs to listen to the answering machine.

While she was doing so, Kai and Mariam had a talk up in her room. "So.. this is kinda awkward.."

The ghost shrugged. Last night she saw something and he saw something.

"You mean, you don't feel creeped out by it?"

"It's natural." He told her, shrugging.

"I'm too young.." She shook her head, putting a hand over her hip.

"You're fault." He shrugged, again.

"My friends told me not to go that party.. and.." She sighed then sat on Hilary's bed. "I should've listened to them."

Kai stayed silent. He didn't know what to tell her. He never knew anybody that was expecting nor has he ever laid sympothy on somebody who was expecting.

"If you promise to keep this a secert.. then I won't tell anybody what you did. Deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

"I'm goin' back to Kyushu, I'm goin' back to Kyushu!" Hilary sang, dancing into her room.

"Gonna go help your mom?"

"Yeah! And I can't wait! I get to see everybody back there!" Hilary tried her best to ignore Kai and right now it was working.

"Well, I have to go to Lee's house today.. apparently he got jumped.."

"Really?" The brunette asked, trying to sound interested. "By who?"

"If I knew Hi-lar-y then I would've already beaten them down."

"Um.. ok..." Hopefully she wouldn't find out who.

"Anyways I'll see you guys later!" Mariam ran down stairs, laughing maniacly and both of them sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna go.. take a bath now." The ruby-eyed chick grabbed her clothes and quickly ran into the bathroom.

_...Kissing her._

Kissing her on the cheek made her uncomfortable? He's tried being rude to her and ignoring her.. but KISSING HER!

That's what drove her away..?

He sighed then walked downstairs to watch his early morning cartoons.

vXv

Ray slowly walked into the guidance office and sat down in a wooden chair.  
It was early morning and homeroom hadn't started yet but the guidance office still ordered him in. It was very crazy.

His counselor sat in a comfortable big chair and began rocking in it.

"Uhm.. I'm here."

"I know."

"So.. are we going to talk?"

"Of course! So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well as I said before, Julia's group started the whole fight."

"And why are you butting in?"

"Because two of the girls that fought eachother basically don't like eachother because they both like me." He said, sounding a little too proud.

"That's why they hate eachother?"

"I'm not sure but they don't like eachother because I've heard that they both like me and I guess they consider one another competition."

"I see, bring the girls in!" He shouted out in the hallway and four girls came in.

"Ray?" Salima looked at him and he turned his head.

"Betrayer." Julia mumbled, sitting down in a chair.

"Well as this young man says, you all started the fight?"

"No! Mathilda touched Julia first!" Elly stood up and pointed in a randon direction was if Mathilda was really there.

"Is that true, Ray?"

Ray shook his head. "I heard that Mathilda was going to walk away but someone grabbed her and told her to shut up. " He gave Julia an accusing look.

"She punched me first!" Julia shouted, glaring at him.

"Then you kicked her."

"I needed to defend myself, I'm not gonna show her that I'm weak!"

"Enough, ok children. Let's settle this in a way that we'll all understand.."

Thirty minutes later, the four girls walked out with detention slips in their hands.

vXv

Ming-Ming put on her light pink ballet flats as she waited for her friend to come. It was still very early in the morning but she knew that her friend would come soon.

Her grandmother walked out of the kitchen with tea in her hands. She looked at the clock, which read 6:39 am, then back at Ming-Ming who was sitting by the door.

"Ming-Ming, sweetie?"

"Yes, grandma?"

"You're very weird for a sixteen year old."

"...Thanks."

"No problem dear." Then she walked into the living room while mumbling about young people waking up early.

Just then the doorbell rang and the bluette quickly opened it.

"Hello Shigold." She greeted properly then put on her jacket and walked out the door.

"Good morning Nini." He closed the door and soon they were off.

Four hours had passed since Ming-Ming's grandmother left her granddaughter in the hands of Shiga and right now, they were at a small cafe enjoying some soft drinks and noodles.

"Be sure to tell her grandma that everyone's gonna meet at the oak tree in two days."

"How will she know who 'everyone' is?"

"Oh, you know your grandmother.. she's a loser, been one all her life as a matter of fact! She's stuck close to the 'group' all her life.. I'm sure she knows what I'm talking about."

"You're group... tell me. Who's in it?"

He smiled. "My best friends.. You're grandma Nini was part of it. She was the loudest of the bunch. That woman was like a mother to all, she cared deeply for everyone. Then she was in love with a young man named Kouhei.. they had a bit of history those two. They were an odd couple.. Kouhei was the quiet and mean one and Nini was the hyper one."

"I see.. well go on, tell me more!"

"Then there was Yoko, she was the craziest and her best friend out of all of us was probably Yuni who was the more calmer of the group. Yuni always kept a level-head when it came to our insane and impossible missions. Then there was Reina.. oh Reina. She was one sneaky girl.. she snuck around like a cat but she was a true friend in the end."

"Okay.. so there's Nini aka my grandma, her lover Kouhei, Yoko, Yuni, Reina and you?"

"No.. one more, my favorite. He had a good head on his shoulders.. smart and very cunning. He could handle his own battles and never asked for help, he was very stubborn but everyone loved him."

"He sounds like my friend, Mathilda.. what's his name?"

He looked at her then took a sip out of his water. "Bakuten."

vXv

Zeo walked on top of some gates and sighed. Right now he was residing with Kenny even though he really wanted to be with Hilary. He understood why she was upset but he didn't know that she felt so strongly about it.

A tear dropped from his eye then he held a fist up.

"I'm going to win your love back, Hilary! For I am your soulmate Zeo! You and I are destined like the stars in the sky had said, we will get back together!"

The figure watching him, frowned then used all his strength to quickly push Zeo off the gate and into some full trash bins.

And at that same time, Kenny walked out of his house with a robe on and some hot tea in his hand to see Zeo struggling into the sea of stinky leftovers.

"Zeo? Zeo! What are you doing in there?" The short brunette ran over to his friend and helped him out of the nasty-ness area.

The turquoisette ((xx;; I don't know what to call it. Oo;; He also DOES have turquoise hair right?)) coughed for a second then looked up suspiciously. "I don't know what happened! I was just standing on top of that gate and then this HUGE gust of wind pushed me down. It was crazy!"

"Weird..." Kenny then sneezed a couple of times.

"I forgot, you're still sick! C'mon, let's go back inside before that gust of wind comes back."

vXv

Tyson sat in math class and looked to his left. Boy.. math without Hilary was boring.

OH GOSH! He totally forgot that Hilary was in his math class! 'Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm so glad shes suspended or else it would've been so awkward with her here.. NOT LIKE I CARE THOUGH!'

Ray and Max stared at Tyson strangely as the bluette was experiencing a different set of emotions on his face. First he looked a little depressed, then relieved, then angry and now he looked like he was dreaming.

"That's totally your friend, Max." Ray said.

"..I don't even know him." Max turned his head away from Tyson as he was still doing his thing. "So Ray, how are you and the girls?"

Ray sighed. "I'm no longer the pimp of the school."

"Well, I hope you know your ex-position will be safe in my golden hands." Max smirked as he popped his collar.

"No but seriously.. Julia says she knows people that will come to 'get' me. I'm like 'whatever.'"

"Man.. what happened to beyblades solving the problem? Now it's like fights, fights, and fights galore!"

"Seriously dawg, seriously.."

vXv

Hilary walked out of the shower, feeling fresh and clean. She combed her hair as she walked downstairs to see Kai watching TV.. again.

'Lazy bum.' she thought, glaring at the back of his head as she walked by. She quickly looked away when he turned his head.

'Dumb onna.' he thought, glaring at the back of her head as she walked into the kitchen. He looked back to the tv and began watching more of 'Avatar: The last Airbender'.

"Man, I hope we have more chocolate cookies.." The brunette mumbled, rubbing her tummy then pulled the lid away from the big jar. Hilary looked at it for a second then sighed and reached her hand in towards the bottom.

Kai had this strange feeling in his stomach. Something told him that she wasn't supposed to look in the cookie jar.. but what was it?

"Why are all the good cookies always at the bottom?" She thought for a second then shook her head. "Mariam.."

There was something he did with that cookie jar that she wasn't supposed to find out..

"What in the world.." She whispered, taking out a cookie along with something else.

The spirit crossed his arms and sighed deeply. Why was he so out of it today? Why couldn't he remember what he did with the cookie jar?

'Oh yeah, it's 'cuz of her.' He thought, then glanced over at Hilary.

Then, he noticed that in her hand was the silver necklace that she had given him so many years ago.

vXv

Digi: Short.

Very short. >> ;;

I'm a little on the case of writers block, sucks for me since I actually wanted to write this damn chappy. ;.; OH wells. Hope you reviews and hope you liked it!


	9. Past Revealed

Digi: Hi happy people, yes this is moi and I finally updated. Sorry sorry but I didn't really have a motive for writing again until I saw some AMV's and some very cool movies. But uhm, yes.. hope ya enjoy.

vXv

Hilary looked over at Kai with wide eyes as she dropped the cookie. "Uh..."

'Oh kami...' Kai began to slowly get up and get away but she stopped him by running over and putting the necklace in his face.

"Do you know why **this** is here?"

"What's that?" He asked, staring at her in confusion.

She looked at the necklace, as confusion began to grow on her. 'Wait.. is this the necklace from my dream?'

"Well..?" He asked, now glaring at her with crossed arms.

"..Nevermind, I'm going to take a nap." She ran up the stairs, holding back the tears inside.

Hilary didn't know why she felt like breaking down, but if she did happen to then she didn't want Kai to see her at a weak moment.

She sighed and stared at the silver chain in her hand. After a couple of minutes, she put it on then instantly fell asleep.

Back downstairs, Kai looked at the tv screen while feeling a bit guilty. Kai couldn't tell Hilary, he didn't want to tell Hilary. He hoped that she would NEVER find out about their past.

But something was drawing them together, cupid was trying to push them closer together, and those sneaky little angels were scattering the evidence everywhere hoping for Hilary to find it.

'Those bastards..' he thought angrily as he clenched his fists.

Anyways as Kai was watching Sleepy Sleepy Ling Ling, he began to get tired.. it was strange. Maybe it was the show?

But a couple minutes later, he was dead asleep on the couch.

vXv

Hilary watched as she saw two little babies played with eachother. One baby had gray hair, which was oddly strange, and another baby had brown hair. They both shared the same eye color and they both looked very happy playing together.

"Awww, they seem to be getting along just fine." A brunette woman said, laughing at the two kids.

"Wouldn't it be sooo great if they grew up together?" A blonde asked, smiling.

Then the brunette frowned. "Unfortunaly we won't be able to see that happen. We're not doing so well financially so we might not be able to keep our house.. we might have to move down to Kyushu."

"But you've been living here for five years, what went wrong?"

Just then as Hilary was watching them from the shadows another person appeared and watched as well with her.

"Well, it's strange. First we're doing good.. then it comes out bad. It's been like that for a while now.. and if it keeps going at this rate then we might not be able to keep our house because lately when the times go bad then it goes really bad."

"Why don't you live with us?" The blonde smiled brightly, hoping her idea would work.

The brunette laughed. "I don't want to be any trouble!"

"What trouble? You practically live here anyway!" She chuckled.

Just then, the two toddlers began playing with blocks as they were trying to make a castle.

"But.. I wouldn't know where would my other furniture go?"

"Girl, we can put it in a storage! C'mon, it'll be fun! Pleeeease?" The blonde-haired women then picked up her son and put her son up to her friends face. "How can you say no to this face?"

"...Lemme discuss it with my husband first." She sighed.

"Yes! Score one for the Hiwatari's!" The blonde said happily, throwing her son in the air.

Hilary looked around the house, it looked just like hers and Mariams' except that the furniture was arranged in a different way. 'Where am I?' She thought then remembered that someone else was watching the scene with her. She looked around then saw that someone WAS really there.

"Kai?" She asked, walking toward him.

The figure turned and their eyes widened.

She smiled then ran over to him and gave him a hug.

She was shocked, she was happy but also shocked. In this little world, Kai wasn't a ghost. He had a real body in this world, a body she could touch.

"K-Kai! I can hug you!" she hugged him tighter then let go and looked up at him. "Where are we?"

He shrugged then crossed his arms. "I dunno.."

Just then it forwarded to one year where the kids were ayear old and it also showed three old friends together.

"Oh honey, get the camera! Our little girl learned to walk!" The brunette woman said, smiling down at her daughter.

The blonde looked at Kai who was still crawling. "...OH yeah well my son just doesn't wanna make your daughter feel bad."

Then the little girl and the little boy walked/crawled towards eachother and the little girl fell on the boy while laughing it off.

"They are so cute together!" The brunette clapped her hands together as her husband caught them on tape.

"They really are.." Hilary said softly while holding onto Kai's arm.

"I wuv you!" The little brunette babygirl smiled as she pounced on her little friend.

"I wuv you!" He growled back jokingly while lightly shoving her.

"OMG!" Hilary squealed, using the 'internet lingo' while squeezing Kai's arm. (OMG - oh my gosh)

After a couple of minutes, it went to year two.

"Hey, give her toy back! You meanie!" The little gray-haired boy shouted, jumping up to try to get their plushies back from a four-year old.

"Kai.." Hilary gasped as she was now holding his hand tightly.

Tears then started streaming down her eyes.

The ruby-eyed teen looked down at her with confusion. "What is it, Hilary?"

"They're.. they're..." She stuttered, not being able to finish it.

The little brunette girl was now crying as she watched the older kid walk away.

"Dunga! I'll get you back!" The little boy shouted, rubbing the tears away as he began to walk over to his friend. "Hiwaly.. it's going to be okay, I'm still here for you." He hugged her close as she cried into his chest.

Kai twitched, he knew why he was here now.

Hilary's eyes widened, man oh man.. she knew this was going to be awkward later on.

"Kai-kai! I wish I coulda help you.. I wasn't dere for you.. I couldn't help you.."

Little Kai smiled softly then kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry.. the only dhing dhat matters to me is dhat you care."

"KAI!" Hilary shreiked. "You were so nice back then!"

"...Thanks."

"One day, I'll get dhem back.." Little Kai smiled, holding her close.

All of a sudden, the images flooded past them both and a little while later, they both woke up.

"...KAI!"

vXv

Nini smiled as she stared into her old cabinent full of bottles and spices. She couldn't believe that all of them hadn't gone bad yet. 'Even after all these years, these old things are still good.. oh but I just can't do anymore spells. I can't risk it.' she thought.

She opened the glass cabinent and lightly touched the long slender bottles that she kept for many years.

Just as she was done admiring, one bottled filled with red liquid fell to the ground. Now, the bottle didn't break but it did cause a small crack in the glass.

"Oh dear," Nini said, reaching down to pick it up. "I certainly don't like throwing away good magic but... ugh,I'll just do it for one last time.. for old times sake of course."

And with that, she began to relive the past.

vXv

Ray walked down the street, staring down at the ground while also feeling a little glum. He felt really bad about yesterday but he had to do what he had to do. He sighed deeply but shortly bumped into someone.

"...Ray, why'd you snitch on us?" A girls whisper asked, looking down.

"What...?" He tilted her head up with his thumb and realized it was Salima.

"I trusted you so much.. I've had a feeling that you liked.. those other girls but I also thought that you liked us too."

"I do.. but, ugh.. well.."

"I would've atleast thought you liked.. me." She mumbled the last part as a tear fell on the concrete.

Ray wrapped an arm around her. "I do, its just that I share a stronger bond with all four of those girls. The only girl I share a strong bond with in your group is you. I get along with your friends and everything but it's not as powerful as the others. I hope you understand.. Salima?"

She sniffed. "When I walked into that room and saw you, my heart fell because I then thought you never cared about me. I felt like you were betraying me for girls you just met. I felt like I was rejected by someone I.. cared about."

"No, it's not like that at all," He walked with her to a bench and sat down as he let her head lay on his shoulder. "I'd never want to hurt you Salima. No matter what, youll always be in my heart and I care about you deeply and I'm extremely sorry for doing that to you. You don't know how much I regret snitching on you right now. If I could Id turn back time and atleast hope you wouldnt get in trouble." He coaxed, rubbing her shoulder.

"I dunno.. I just really care about you, Ray. You're the only one who really gets me and I love that. You're always there for me no matter what goes down and I love you for that."

"I love you for being there too, Salima." He looked down at her as she began to tilt her head up and lean in closer. Ray's heart started beating, he felt bad but Salima was his first true friend. He wanted to stay friends but there was always something that attracted him so much.

"Ray.." She whispered, inches away from his lips.

"Hm..?"

"I wanna be with you." She mumbled before kissing him.

And all Ray did, was kiss her back.

vXv

It was now afternoonand Ming-Ming had already told Shiga abouther encounter with Bakuten.He kept a calm expression but she knew many things were filling inhis mind. But for right now they were walking around the little shopping center looking for shoes to buy Nini aka Ming-Ming's grandmother.

Then as the two turned the corner, hooked in arms, Ming-Ming saw a familiar friend as so did Shiga.

"Ming-Minggggg!" A male shouted, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Eh... Brooklyn.. what a surprise.." Ming-Ming was still embarrassed about what had happened yesterday.

"SHIGA! Ya old fart, is that you?" Brooklyn's friend cried, walking up to Shiga.

"Yoko! It's been a week since I've seen you! How are you?" He hugged his old friend and smiled.

"Yoko...?" Ming-Ming rememberd talking to Shiga about his old crew, could this lady have been apart of it..?

"Oh yes, Ming-Ming, this is Yoko and Yoko, this is Ming-Ming. Yoko is my lady and Ming-Ming is like my granddaughter."

"You have a boyfriend?" Brooklyn exclaimed, looking at his elderly friend in shock.

The old women giggled and waved her hand. "He's the best. We've been going out for two years now."

"And you havent popped the question yet?" Ming-Ming mumbled to her older friend and he blushed.

"Hey, how about this... you little kids can go off somewhere and us grown ups can go somewhere too! We meet back here in two hours!" Yoko smiled, giving up a peace sign.

"I don't think so.." The bluette shook her head and crossed her arms.

"...Oh.. well how about -OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU OK?" Yoko shouted, pointing at something behind them.

The younger couple looked and when they saw nothing they looked back at the other two, to only find that they were gone.

"They run fast for old people." Ming-Ming said, blinking.

"So... I guess since we're alone.." Brooklyn smirked, putting an arm around her.

"No way buddy." She sighed and walked off.

"Why must you deny such a handsome young gentlemen." He groaned, walking after her.

She scoffed. "Handsome? You're so full of yourself and you're quite the opposite of a gentle-"

He grabbed her wrist and her heart stopped.

"I'm going to take you somewhere." He put her on his back and began running off.

"Brooklyn!" She shouted, holding onto him eventhough she wanted to be dropped off.

After about ten minutes of running, Brooklyn came to a stop at the top of the city. He lay her down on a patch of grass as he sat on a tree stump.

She looked at the view with awe. "Where did you find this place?"

He shrugged. "I like to roam about.."

"It's beautiful though.." She smiled as she looked over the city

"But-" He stopped and then sighed as he also overlooked the city. "It's perfect."

"Uhm... why did you say that I deny you..?" She asked, looking down.

"You do, Ming-Ming."

She looked at him. "What?"

He chuckled. "You may think I'm just one of those regular heartbreaker types but.. I've _changed_."

"...Why.." Her heart came to a stop. She was curious but also scared to hear the answer.

"I met a girl." He smiled, still looking at the city.

"Oh.. is she pretty?" She looked down. The bluette felt a sort of tingly feeling within her stomach but she chose to ignore it.

"She's gorgeous. Her beauty shines brighter than the moon itself."

"She must be really beautiful.."

"To me, she's perfect."

"She's lucky." She smiled at him.

"No.. Im lucky. I've never found anyone at all like her."

"That's nice.."

"What about you, Ming-Ming? Who do you care about the most?"

She wanted to lie and tell him it was some other guy but she knew lying was always going to eat her back up. "It's some guy I met way back. He's the sweetest to me and I think Im falling in love with him but.. I'm kinda scared." She sighed, she told the truth but he probably thought that it was really SOME GUY.

"What's his name?" He asked, looking at her.

She looked at him and smiled as a tear fell. "His name is.. Brooklyn."

vXv

Zeo looked back at Kenny and sighed. "Do you think.. shell take me back..?"

Kenny looked at him and also sighed because he still liked Hilary as well. "We'll have to see.."

They knocked on the gate and waited a while.

**However a little while earlier before they showed up, this happened.**

"Kai! ...Oh my gosh... you and me..." Hilary said but was scared to finish.

Kai was not in site though so Hilary was talking to the air.

"KAI? WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted, hoping to get an answer or atleast feel his breeze.

But yet again, nothing seemed to happen.

She slowly walked over to the couch and sighed. "What's wrong..?" She asked, holding back her teary state.

_Everything_.

She quickly looked around, was she hearing things? Or did she hear HIM talk? Her heart started pounding again as she continued to look around.

The ghost was behind her, however. He felt it best if he would ignore her and she would forget about the situation in a couple of days. 'Best plan I've ever thought of.' He laughed to himself.

She growled, beginning to get annoyed and hurt. "GOSH, I HATE YOU." She said loudly as she stomped upstairs.

He raised a brow before glaring at her back. "How rude." He muttered.

"Knock knock knock." The door sounded and Hilary zoomed back downstairs and left the house door to open the gate.

"Yes?" She said as she slowly opened it.

"Hilary?" Kenny asked and looked at her.

"Hi Kenny! ...Oh.. and you." She looked at Zeo as if he were some deformed monkey.

"Hilary, please.. he's come to say sorry!" Kenny spoke for him.

"Then why didn't he come himself?"

"Uh..." The short guy started.

"Because I was scared you wouldn't take me back."

"What could've given you **_that_** idea?" Hilary said with some venom in her voice.

Kai stood behind her on his tip-toes, hoping to see a fist-fight happen soon.

"Hilary, I've done some thinking and I looked back on our past. I'm totally sorry for what I've done, I know I hurt you numerous times before and I know I mistreated you a couple of times but I really _really_ care for you. You really have changed me."

The young girl wanted to believe him and take him back. She wanted to hold him in his arms and tell herself that everythings okay but she knew that no matter what, it wouldn't be. "No. I have to let go of you now. It's undescribeable how I feel for you so believe me when I say this, I do still love you but after looking back and analyzing what really happened to us.. then thats where I come at a crossroad. I think to myself that everythings going to be different and all right but something holds me away from you and tells me that you're not the one," As she was saying this, Zeo was shaking his head and letting the tears run down his face. "I've given you so many chances and you ruined it. You gave me so many promises and you broke it. Honestly, I can't be with someone like you anymore.. I can't let my heart get broken anymore. I want to be free and do anything I want without having to worry about you. So please, Zeo.. for real this time, I want to break up."

"No.. you're only saying that because you're upset. You're depression is talking for you." Zeo said, shaking.

"I'm saying this because it's true. I can't be with you and please, respect that."

"I love you though."

"Zeo, I love you too but probably not the same way you love me. I'd love to be your friend, perhaps your best friend.." She smiled sadly.

"I want to be more than friends.."

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. Didn't this guy understand anything?

"Zeo, I think we should go.." Kenny said, grabbing his arm.

"No... I want to stay with Hilary."

"Zeo, just go.. please." The brunette mumbled, slowly closing the gate.

"**No**! Let me stay with you! I'll always love you!" He shouted, letting go of Kenny's hand and opening the gate with his own hands.

"Zeo, please! Stop!" Hilary fell to the ground and looked up at him with a scared expression.

"We'll be together forever, darling." He picked her up by her shirt and smiled.

After Kai had had enough and gathered all of his strength, he pushed Zeo hard to the wall opposite of their home. Kai knew he was risking himself by showing himselfin front of Kenny and Hilarywhile performing the attack but he didn't care, he just wanted the freak off of Hilary. And after he knew Zeo had hit the wall, he use little of his strength to close the gate.

Kenny's eyes widened. "KAI!" He couldn't believe it, he saw his old pal. Wow.. his old pal saved Hilary, but why..?

vXv

Digi: Well there ya go. Done with this chappy. Hopefully its good and sorry for never updating.. but everytime I tried to finish that one scene with Hilary and Kai in the house, (at the end) I got a little writers block. I mean, I had no idea what Kai should've done! ugh, it was hard yo. but sorry again... oh and give me some ideas for what I should do next eh?

Oh and sorry it was short and sorry that some characters didn't appear in this chappy but I got a little lazy and plus I didn't wanna make you readers wait any longer.. so I just ended it there. Anyways hope ya enjoyed.


	10. Thank You

Digi: Yeah... hi... Hehhee. I got in the writing mood. I read back on my last chapter and noticed SO MANY MISTAKES. I mean whats up?!?!?!? I hate wordpad. I don't have microsoft word because it isn't installed on my computer... (AND MY AUNT AND UNCLE DELETED IT ON THEIR COMPUTER; the one I am currently typing this on) but I'm planning on buying the microsoft word soon. (You can do that right, buy it I mean?) Well whatever the case may be, I shall try not to speed this thing up and LOOK over my mistakes. And soon enough Digiqueen-Sinceramon will rule the WORLD:D 

vXv

Hilary was on the ground with her eyes widened. She looked back at Kai with shock/amazement. "Why did you.. Kenny knows.. Oh my gosh!" She could barely get her sentences straight.

"Just.. don't mention it." He managed to say, going inside the house.

'Kai... what's wrong with you?' She thought then after a while she went upstairs to pack quietly.

'What in the world is wrong with me?' Kai thought, slamming his fist while watching an episode of Yun Yun (pronounced the way it looks) HaoRyuu. 'I risked myself over some girl. Some girl that's human while I'm a ghost! Some girl that I should've forgotten. Some girl that can't fall in-' WOAH. He had to stop thinking these crazy thoughts before he himself would turn crazy. He had to shake that last thought out of him before the unthinkable happened!

After a few minutes of watching the show; the main character Kira and Yun (pronounced Yoon) were confessing their love to eachother eventhough Yun was doing it as if he were scared to tell her.

'This is so corny.' Kai thought, getting ready to change the channel until Hilary came downstairs.

"I love this episode!" She said with as she put her suitcase and her backpack by the door. She jumped on the couch next to him and looked at the show with full-on interest.

"When are you leaving?" Kai asked, not wanting to bring up the pushing-Zeo-thing.

"Well I called the airport and they said I've already reserved a spot on their plane or something.. So I guess my mom called them beforehand and well.. I called her and she told me she mailed my tickets a few days ago and it's supposed to come today. Which is kind of weird because she went and bought me a ticket without talking to me about this. I guess even if I had said I didn't want to come she'd still make me. She'd probably bring the guilt trip on me and say, 'But I wasted so much money on you.. I bought the ticket and everything. Please Hilary..'"

Kai looked at her with his brow raised. "You didn't answer my question." 'Weirdo.' He thought, thinking that he'd say that she'd get mad at him. Not like he'd care or anything..

"Oh, I'm leaving on Thursday, which I guess is tomorrow.." She said, feeling a little dumb with not remembering what day it was and such.

"When are you coming back?"

"On Sunday. I wish I could stay on Monday, that's the last day of my suspension but whatever. Not like my mom knows about it or anything.. but.." She stopped, knowing that she was going to talk a lot.

"Yeah, I get it." He nodded.

Then after a while, it was an awkward silence because no one knew what to say after the two events that just happened.

vXv

Mariah walked home with tears streaming down her face. Once she got inside, she ran into her room and threw everything in the closet that reminded her of **him**.

She grabbed her diary then wrote the words, 'HE'S SUCH A LIAR. I MEAN HE ASKS ME TO THE DANCE AND THEN HE KISSES SALIMA!? UGH, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! I SWEAR!'

She threw her diary against the wall and cried on her pillow. Soon enough, a knock was heard on her door and Lee opened it.

"Mariah, what the heck? You can't come into my house slaming things all you - What happened to you?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"It's-it's-it's.." She wondered if she should tell him or not. She knew Lee was going to beat him up and she would probably regret telling him what happened.. but.. Ray had hurt her. So she told him, she told him it all. Only she did it really quickly but despite that he still heard her.

"Lee, are you in here?" Mariam asked, getting in. "You're supposed to be sleeping -WOAH. Mariah you're eyes are as red as.. as well, they're just really red! Have you been crying?"

"Yeah.." She didn't care anymore, she would've told anyone who asked her why she was crying. She had to let it out.

"Why?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to Lee.

"I was looking for Ray and I saw him.. but then I also saw Salima. I decided not to interrupt because I was being nosy and wanted to see what they were doing.. and.. a-and.. I saw them k-kiss..." She stuttered as if not wanting to replay the past in her head.

"WHAT A JERK." She shouted. "We should beat him up, see how it feels like to be broken!"

"No, let's see what he does after the kiss. Maybe it was a mistake.. we'll observe him and if he does the wrong things, which is be all over Salima, then we'll get him." Lee said, rubbing his arm because after he was still sore from getting beat up.

Mariah glanced at her brother and winced. 'I'm sorry Lee.'

vXv

Brooklyn looked down and smiled, he then sat next to her and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"Because the guy I like -" She started.

But he interrupted, "Likes you back. Why do you think I'm always with you? I don't sneak in your house for nothing Ming-Ming."

She laughed at this. "I guess you're right.." The bluette looked up at her object of affection.

"But seriously, I thought it was obvious. I almost kissed you that one time, I worry about you 24/7.. I slept in your closet, I always -"

Then it was her turn to interrupt him, but this time, with a kiss.

vXv

Mathilda and Raul were walking to Ming-Ming's house in search of Ming-Ming herself. Well actually Raul was looking for Brooklyn and since he couldn't find Brooklyn at his own house, he'd figured he'd be with Ming-Ming, like always.

"I don't know, I just think it's weird." The pinkette said, still stressing over the Bakuten subject.

"You'll be okay. Hilary's right though, you just met him."

"I know, I know, I know. It's just that I was so rude to him and then he told me this corny quote. And.. ugh," She sighed in exasperation. "Maybe I'm just feeling guilty that I was mean to a ghost."

"That could be it. You never know, maybe you did share a real connection with him. The invisible strings of fate do tend to lead us to the most unimaginable things."

"You're right.."

"Hey Mathilda.. can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well.. Brooklyn told me that he met up with a couple of girls that said Ming-Ming did drugs and she does **IT** a lot. I wasn't paying attention to him at the time but right now it dawned on me. So um.. does she??"

"WHAT? NO WAY. Ming-Ming does NOT do drugs and she told me she's never giving it up until she marries! I bet it was one of Queen's dumb friends who said this." Mathilda said angrily, cracking her knuckles.

"Woah, calm down. The only reason they talk about you guys is because they don't have a life of their own. They're jealous of you guys." He said, hoping that would convince her.

"Hm.. and why wouldn't they be. Oh hey look, we're here." She said, knocking on the door.

Nini, Ming-Ming's grandma, came out and smiled at the children. "Why hello kids. Looking for Ming-Ming?" The two young ones nodded. "I'm sorry, she isn't here right now. Would you like to stay here until she gets back? It's quite cold so I don't think you two should be walking around in this temperature so come in!" She didn't wait for an answer because she pushed the two in before they could say anything.

"Thanks.."

"Come, come, let's go into the living room!" She smiled as the three walked into the living room. The TV was already on and it was set on the cartoon channel in which there were three little anime powerpuff girls fighting crime. (This show is real!!! Not to spoil anything but in the anime version of it Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom aren't sisters!!! I was very upset!)

"So kids," She started off casually while knitting some socks. "which one of you would like to be a guinea pig for one of my potions?"

"Excuse me?" They both went, looking at her strangely.

"Well, I made this one potion that if you consume it all then anything you touch will grow to life. Like with dead plants for instance; they are dead.. you touch them then they bloom into a pretty flower! How about it, Mathilda.. Raul?"

"What about dead people? Can it save the dead?" Mathilda asked, getting very intereseted in the subject now.

The grandmother looked at her strangely. "Who do you plan on resurrecting dear?"

"She wants to bring back this one guy whom we met a while back." Raul answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I highly think my little potion can do that. Plus why would you want to disturb a peaceful person when they're sleeping? It's already bad enough when you do it to people who are alive because they get all cranky but when you try to wake a dead person from their eternal grave then think of how much trouble it will cause. What if they had wanted to die? What if they wanted to escape life? Before you act, Mathilda, make sure you think."

The pinkette grew quiet. She was right, she couldn't bring him back, she barely knew him like everyone said. She should respect life's wishes and let things be. "I'll be your guinea pig."

"Are you sure? You're only going to use it on plants?"

She nodded. "I promise."

"Okay, heres the potion. Anytime you want to deactivate it, just come to me and I'll give you the antidote." Nini handed over the red potion to Mathilda. "Be sure to drink all of it."

The pinkette nodded and sipped down the drink. It actually tasted quite good, kind of like cherries and ginger ale mixed together. Which may sound like a weird combination but it was actually tasty!

"Why did you need a guinea pig anyway?" Raul asked as Mathilda was finishing up her drink.

"Well, I haven't done this kind of stuff in a while, you know magical potions, and I needed someone courageous enough to see if my potions were correct in their name."

Mathilda almost spit out the potion but she realized that she had drank it all up. "So you're saying that I might not be able to revive plants? I might grow some leaves for arms instead?!"

"Uhm.. yes. But don't worry, I'm extremely good at antidotes. They are really easy to me so whatever problem may grow on you I can easily fix you right up." She held up a green potion as if she were advertising it.

"Maybe we should try it out." Raul said to her and she nodded. "Miss, do you have any dead plants that you'd like Mathilda to grace?"

"Please, call me Nini but no, I sadly do not. My great gardening skills have cursed my plants to live healthy and look beautiful. Perhaps I'll crush a plant and we'll have Mathilda bring it back to life." She smiled, getting up to fetch a plant.

"You look worried." Raul pointed out.

"Of course I would be. I just consumed a drink that may have some possible negative effects on me." She gulped.

He let out a small smile as he put his arm around her. "Don't sweat it. You'll be fine, she has an antidote remember."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Raul."

vXv

Kenny sat on his bed while Zeo sat on the floor watching TV mumbling many things about Hilary and him. All Kenny could think about however is what he saw. 'Should I tell someone? Would anyone understand?! Wait, Hilary would!! That's the only person who I could talk to about this bizarre sighting. What if she didn't see it though? But now that I think about it, why did Kai do that? I'm positive that was him too, I got a clear picture of him in my mind but why did he push Zeo off Hilary before anything worse could happen? Are they in cahoots with one another?! What if Kai l-loves her? That'll mean I have more competition! OH MY GOSH!!' He groaned in frustration.

"Hey Kenny, should I apologize to Tyson? I lost my best friend for a girl that doesn't love me like that anymore." He said sadly, pushing some tears back with his hand.

"Yeah you should, you'd regret it if you guys didn't talk anymore. It's best to do it now than later." The two began to get up but Kenny decided to open his big mouth. "Hey, um, Zeo? Do you think it's weird that you suddenly got pushed off like that? You know when you were picking up Hilary.."

"What? I thought you had pushed me off. That's why I didn't talk to you until we got to your house."

Kenny shook his head, he had thought Zeo was just mad at the fact that he lost Hilary!

"Wait, so that wasn't you? Then what the heck was it?" He looked confused. "Is there something up with that house? I remember I was there and I got this weird vibe.. it was sort of chilling."

Four-eyes gulped. 'I shouldn't have said anything.' "I don't know. My minds kind of iffy since then.. maybe I did push you and you gave me an impact to the head or something. I'll call Hilary about it." He said to him, hoping he would understand as they both walked out the front door.

"Yeah maybe.. hey do you think Hilary would still talk to me?"

"To be honest.. I don't think so. Just give her some time, she could be upset that you were going crazy like that. I mean you looked like a psycho, not to be rude."

"No offense. It's just 'woah' you know. The love of my life rejecting me like that."

"It was more like you both rejected eachother. After all she did say you kept 'faking on her' and such. She's probably tired of it. But hey to look on the brightside, she might not want to be in a relationship for a while because of this, so that'll mean no guys would be all on her."

"I guess.. that's pretty good."

vXv

"YOU GUYS, I'm homeeee." Mariam sang, almost tripping over Hilary's bags while almost dropping her friend's letter.. "Hilary are you leaving tomorrow? Oh yeah, heres a letter from your mom." She said as she put her jacket on the railing while handing over the letter to her.

"Cool," Hilary said as she opened it. "Yes, it's the ticket! Oh, but yeah. I'm leaving tomorrow.. do you think you can drop me off at the airport. I have to be there by ten."

"Sure. The Main Tokyo Airport??"

"Yup." She nodded as Kai changed the channel.

"Hey Kai.. do you have ghost powers?" Mariam asked, sitting on the love seat next to long couch.

"What?" He asked looking at her as if she were crazy, putting the remote down.

"Ghost powers. I notice that sometimes you pick up some objects and I've been wondering.. can ghosts really do that? Pick up stuff I mean."

"Well.. you've had to scare a lot of people or interact with a lot of people for your 'ghost powers' to increase. I guess my powers increase more by day because I conversate with both of you on a daily basis and I've noticed that I can hold things for much longer and hold heavier objects. Soon enough, you guys could probably touch me because right now if you touch me, your hand goes through me but if I touch you," He grabbed Hilary's hand for example. "then I can hold onto it. It's weird but that's what I've observed."

"Woah." The two girls said. He also let go of Hilary's hand, she noticed with some sadness.

"Oh yeah, I have a story to tell you guys." Mariam said, sharing the Mariah-Ray-Salima love triangle with them.

"You can **NOT** be serious." Hilary said with **MUCH** shock.

"I'm **SO** serious. It was so weird and I felt extremely bad for Mariah because she likes him soooo much."

"I **KNOW**! I feel her pain." The brunette said, noticing Kai's angry glare. "What Kai? Are you upset with Ray as we are?!"

"No, what Ray does is his own business. If he screws up his love life that'll be his fault. But what I'm mad about is that I can't watch TV.. **IN PEACE**."

"Who cares, you watch TV all day." Mariam said, waving her hand.

"Yeah seriously Kai. Let's try something new for a while."

"Look, what I do is my own business so stay out of it." He snapped.

"Touchy." The indigo-haired girl said.

"Oh, I've also got some news about Zeo. It's offically and finally, forever now over between us."

"Finally?" Mariam said.

"Finally." Kai stated.

"Hey, you're busy watching TV remember but Hilary, what happened?"

The brunette told her all of what happened even the part of what Kai did and Mariam followed every word.

"Boys are so rude."

"I know and they can be so scary and very unpredictable." She said, referring the last part about Kai and all he did was cough.

Later that night Mariam told (_ordered_) Kai to stay in Hilary's room that night, just in case Zeo would go psycho again and kidnap Hilary from her bedroom window or something. So Kai did as he was told and he very slowly trudged upstairs to her room in which she was lying down on her bed. He pushed her mini sofa so that it was across her bed and sat on it.

"Where's your mom now Kai? Were you living alone here?" She asked, sleeping on her side so she could face him.

"My mom moved to America. I told her to go even though she wanted me to come with her. I was happy living here, where my team was."

"Don't you mean friends?" She giggled.

"I refer to them as my pupils, team members, peers."

"Are you sure you didn't have one person that you atleast called 'friend'?"

"Maybe Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny... I guess." He said as if having friends meant you were going to get an uncurable disesase.

"That's good." She yawned then held out her hand and said, "Are you going to stay with me until morning comes?"

He looked down at her hand then grabbed onto it. "Yeah."

vXv

Digi: Done. Was it ok?? I'll be happy with an OKAY!!! Anyways, hoped ya like and all that junks. Any questions? Kindly ask!! I'll answer it in the next chapter in some form.


End file.
